Dreams
by Azure4
Summary: It’s summer! New neighbors are moving in across the street from Hitomi, and, oh what’s this? A certain raven-haired hottie by the name of Van Fanel. However, Hitomi’s summer takes unexpected turns as she befriends Van, turning her simple world upsid
1. Van's Invincible Stomach

**Dreams:** by Azure  


  
**A/N:**_ Weird title, I know. But, hey, it's all good anyway. This story just sort of came to me this morning whilst on the way to the looney bin (aka school) and I'm going to go ahead and give it a go! So, please review, let me know what you think, and enjoy the story!  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _If you've seen it before then I probably don't own it.  
_  
**Summary:** _It's summer! New neighbors are moving in across the street from Hitomi, and, oh what's this? A certain raven-haired hottie by the name of Van Fanel. However, Hitomi's summer takes unexpected turns as she befriends Van, turning her simple world upside down._  
  
**~The first chapter~  
**  
shrieked a red-headed girl, giggling and bouncing up and down as she hopped off the school bus. No more homework, no more tests  
  
No more tardies or dealing with pompous assholes, sighed another girl, her short sandy brown hair blowing into her face as she hopped off the bus as well. No more gum under our desks, no more teachers, and  
  
No more poisonous cafeteria food! shrieked the redhead. Hitomi, summer is the best!  
  
I know. Calm down, Yukari, Hitomi said, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder as the orangey yellow bus zoomed away in a cloud of exhaust.   
  
Calm? Calm? How can I be calm? Yukari asked excitedly as they strolled along on the sidewalk, the green leaves of trees hanging over them and gently shielding them from the sun.  
  
I'm calm, Hitomi replied, pointing at herself. Yukari shrugged.  
  
Yeah, well, you're a freak. Say, speaking of which, how did your track tryouts go? Yukari giggled, walking backwards in front of her friend.  
  
I still haven't gotten my results, said Hitomi slightly nervously, stepping around her friend and continuing her walk down the smooth pavement.  
  
Hey! Wait up! said Yukari. You know, it's really not nice just to snub me like that, she said, not watching where she was going. I mean, why are you so touchy? Ow! Why'd you stop?  
  
Yukari, look, said Hitomi, pointing at a moving truck trundling down the road. I thought our new neighbors weren't supposed to move in for another three months.  
  
Your new neighbors, Yukari corrected. I hardly live in this area. Just visit, from time to time.  
  
I know, said Hitomi. she said as Yukari pushed her forward.   
  
Get moving, you lazy bum, Yukari said. I want go get to your house already! You SAID you'd let my try on all your clothes, now that it's summer, she said, brushing distastefully at her school uniform- a black skirt, a white, collared, short-sleeved shirt and a green vest sweater. Not cool at all.  
  
Just because I shop is no reason to come steal my clothes, Hitomi replied, walking begrudgingly along but still shooting a curious look at the moving van that had pulled to a halt in front of a white limestone house with a red door and sparse landscaping.  
  
Get MOVING, Hitomi. You're not number one on the track team for nothing, growled Yukari.  
  
In that case Said Hitomi slyly, race you! she shot off down the pavement at a seemingly impossible speed, laughing as her friend struggled to keep up.  
  
Not fair! Yukari yelled in protest. Hitomi only giggled and turned into the driveway of a large, two story, red stucco house. Green ivy crept along the walls of the house, and Hitomi dashed in through her green front door and shut it quickly behind her friend, digging her heels into the rug in the entryway to keep herself from crashing down the hallway.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi, let me in! Yelled Yukari, pounding on Hitomi's front door. Hitomi laughed at her through the glass windows on either side, and opened the door up for her red faced, panting friend.  
  
How on earth do you run so fast? Yukari asked. You'd so better make the team  
  
Yukari, I don't want to think about that right now, replied Hitomi. I'd like to just relax for now.  
  
Right. Relax, said Yukari, following Hitomi up the stairs to her room. Does that mean I can try on your clothes?  
  
said Hitomi exasperatedly. You can try on my clothes.  
  
squealed Yukari as Hitomi reached a door plastered with magazine pictures, photos, and various signs such as no trespassing. Hitomi twisted the knob and threw the door open, walking inside and tossing her backpack down by the door. Yukari followed suit, and instantly rushed over to Hitomi's closet as Hitomi opened the window and sat down on the window seat.  
  
Ooh, what to try first, Hitomi heard Yukari say to herself. She sighed, and looked around her room. It was painted a dark purple, with light purple sponge painting on top of it. A white mosquito net hung over Hitomi's baby blue bed, which had been pushed so that it was diagonal in comparison to the rest of the spotless room.  
  
Hey asked Yukari. How do you think this looks? Yukari stepped out of the closet in a yellow and white halter-top sundress.  
  
replied Hitomi, flashing her friend the thumbs up. You can borrow it if you want it.  
  
said Yukari, and went back in the closet. Hitomi occasionally heard her mutter something along the lines of too big,' too small,' or cool.' Hitomi leant out her window, watching the movers across the street. She couldn't really tell, but she saw black, green, and a pink heads of hair directing the furniture around, through the garage and into the house.  
  
Hitomi mumbled to herself, and then turned to see Yukari come out of her closet wearing a pair of short, short shorts with a string belt and a moss green spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
You might want to get out of your uniform, said Yukari, jabbing her thumb at Hitomi's closet. I'll just load up. Yukari grabbed a trash bag and began stuffing all of the clothes she had picked out into it, and Hitomi peered into her closet, finding it, as she suspected, mostly empty. Hitomi shrugged it off and stepped in, changing into a denim blue jean skirt and navy blue tank top, discarding her uniform in a dirty clothes hamper.  
  
That's more like it, Hitomi said, stretching out a bit, glad to be out of the starchy, itchy uniform. So. What do you want to do?  
  
~*&*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Hitomi and Yukari giggling in front of the TV, watching one of the crazy movies Yukari had given to Hitomi for her birthday.  
  
He is so hot, sighed Yukari dreamily, watching the main character speak, his features exaggerated by the shadows surrounding him.  
  
He's not all that great, said Hitomi, rolling over onto her back to watch the movie from upside down.  
  
He is! Insisted Yukari.  
  
Is not, replied Hitomi. He's a wimp. The doorbell rang, and Hitomi got up.  
  
she yelled, leaving Yukari starry-eyed in front of the TV.   
  
May I help you? Hitomi asked as she opened the door and was met with shocking ruby chocolate eyes.  
  
said the boy. I'm Van. My family is moving in across the street, and. This may seem like a really odd question, but you don't happen to have a nail gun, do you? he asked.  
  
wait just a second you can come in if you like, said Hitomi, opening the door wide and allowing Van to enter. I'll have to go get it from the garage, she said. My friend Yukari is watching a movie in the other room, and you can go sit in there and watch while I try and find it, said Hitomi in a rush.  
  
replied Van, following Hitomi into the living room, where Yukari was sprawled in front of the wide screen plasma TV. She looked up at Van for only a second.  
  
she said offhandedly, and went back to the movie.  
  
Hey, are you watching Young Frankenstein? Van asked. Yukari nodded.  
  
she said, and struck up a conversation with Van as Hitomi walked to the garage and began searching through the tool chest for a nail gun.  
  
Ow! Shit! she yelled as she dropped a wrench on her toe.  
  
Are you okay in there? Yukari called.  
  
I'm fine, replied Hitomi, exhaling a loud as she discovered the nail gun. She brushed the dust off it and straightened out her denim skirt, closing the garage door behind her and making her way back to the living room.  
  
Sorry it took so long, said Hitomi, handing Van the nail gun.  
  
It's ok. Thanks, by the way, Van said, standing up and flashing Hitomi a grin.  
  
Feel free to come over anytime, Hitomi said to Van as she escorted him to the door.  
  
Oh, thanks. I think I will, Van said. Hitomi opened the door for him, and he cautiously peeked out.  
  
See ya, Hitomi said to him, wondering at his behavior.  
  
said Van, stepping carefully out of the house and immediately getting tackled by a tan-and-pink blur.  
  
Van! Did you get the nail gun? it squealed.  
  
Yes, Merle. Off! Van said as Hitomi watched in amusement. He stood up, brushing himself off, as a very tanned girl with dyed pink hair got up as well. She was wearing combat boots with a peach sundress- an odd combination, but it looked cute on her.  
  
Hi, I'm Hitomi, Hitomi said to the girl, who stepped behind Van.  
  
That's Merle, my sister, Van said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
Hi, Merle, Hitomi said to her, She peeked over Van's shoulder, stuck her tongue out, and then dashed back across the street her new home.  
  
a bit weird, said Van. Got to go.. hey, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, he said.  
  
replied Hitomi. Van gave her another grin and then turned and walked back across the street. Shaking her head, Hitomi closed the door and walked back into the living room where Yukari was giggling at some corny joke the main character had just made.  
  
So, Hitomi, make a new friend? Yukari asked her as Hitomi plopped down on the couch, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Yeah, sure, whatever, replied Hitomi, sighing and shaking her head as Yukari went off into la-la land, staring dreamily at the mad scientist on the screen  
  
~*&*~  
  
The next day, Hitomi sat gazing out of her window, sipping a vanilla coke and watching the birds hop around through the branches of the trees overhanging her window. On impulse, she grabbed the bag of cookies next to her, tucked them into her belt, and nimbly climbed out of the window. She settled on the roof and set her bottle cap down next to her, taking a swig and reclining back, staring up at the trees gently shading her. Hitomi took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie Yukari had made, and sighed. This was life.  
  
Hey Hitomi! Hitomi sat up and looked down, seeing Van standing on the porch below her, waving up at her with a lopsided grin. Can I join you?  
  
Hitomi called as he scrambled up the trunk of one of the trees hanging over the roof. Van pulled himself onto the roof and sat down next to Hitomi, the light grey shadows of the leaves playing along his features.  
  
Do you come up here often? Van asked her as he laid back, hands behind his head, elbows sticking out.  
  
Yeah. It's really peaceful, replied Hitomi, leaning back against the roof as well and taking another deep swig of Vanilla Coke.  
  
Are those chocolate chip cookies? Van asked, eyeing the bag at Hitomi's feet.  
  
she said. You can have one, if you want.  
  
said Van, diving into the plastic bag and emerging triumphantly holding a large round cookie. He proceeded to devour it with a proud smirk plastered across his features.  
  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
Soggy Chinese noodles for dinner last night and dried, old cereal for breakfast. Make what you want of it, he said between bites. Hitomi grinned.  
  
My mom is out again, and you can come in if you want. We've got some pizza in the fridge from Yukari's sleep over, and my mom just went to the store so there's a lot of food in the cupboard. Van's eyes glittered at the prospect of food.  
  
Are you serious? he asked.  
  
Dead serious, Hitomi replied, standing up and brushing off her khaki capris. You coming?  
  
Hell yeah! said Van, jumping up as well like some sort of coffee-high golden retriever. Show me to your beautiful fridge! I love food, Van said with the silliest smile. Hitomi chuckled a bit, grabbed the bag of cookies, and tossed them in through her open window. She hauled herself into her room, and Van followed suit, falling ever-so-gracefully on his face in the middle of the floor after tripping on the cushion on Hitomi's window seat.  
  
Nice room, he muttered into the carpet, looking around at the walls. Hitomi shrugged and helped Van to his feet.  
  
You're clumsy, she commented absently as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
Oh, thanks, said Van sarcastically, dusting his red System of a Down tee off. Quite suddenly, his stomach gave a loud grumble. Hitomi shot a sideways glance at him and laughed as he scowled.  
  
Dammit, I'll feed you in a sec, he said, reaching down and poking at his belly. Just hang on for another few minutes or so. Despite herself, Hitomi laughed at Van's odd antics. Hitomi wasn't normally too terribly outgoing, but Van seemed nice. She was willing to tolerate him and give him a chance, since he was so enthusiastic.  
  
Okay, food, Hitomi said, opening the door to her room. Van trooped after her, down the stairs and slid on the slick wooden floor in the kitchen, his shoes squeaking noisily on the polished surface.  
  
Yelled Van, diving at the stainless steel appliance and yanking the doors open. Hitomi watched, awed, as he consumed the remnants of the pizza, a half-gallon of ice cream, a pack of turkey, a slice of cake, the majority of a leftover casserole, three slices of cheese and a carrot.  
  
Shouldn't you slow down? asked Hitomi, watching half in disgust and half in curiosity as Van emptied a canister of whipped cream, squirting its contents into his mouth.  
  
Can't help it. I'm hungry, came his muffled reply as small bits of cream flew out of his mouth as he spoke, framing his mouth as though he were rabid. Hitomi distastefully wiped a smudge of said foam off of her black spaghetti strap and sighed.  
  
You're going to get a stomach ache and hurl, she warned as he made his way to the cupboard and proceeded to ransack the recent food acquisition.  
  
replied Van as he shoved ten crackers at a time into his mouth. He munched for a second, and then swallowed. For a moment he paused, and then dove into Hitomi's cupboard, ridding the Kanzaki family of a pack of mini marshmallows, a bag of peanuts, several boxes of cookies, two nutri-grain bars, a box of ultra cheesy ritz bits, a pack of beef jerky, a blueberry bagel, another pack of beef jerky, five Twinkies, a pack of fruit gummies, three candy bars, half a loaf of bread, a bag of graham bears and a Cup o Noodles he had stolen from Hitomi as she walked by.  
  
Seriously, Van, Hitomi said as he daintily swiped her lunch. If you hurl on my floor, you're going to be scrubbing for a year.  
  
Yes ma'am, he said, saluting, with a few noodles hanging out of his mouth. Hitomi sighed and turned to take a swig of Vanilla coke, only to find that Van had drained it during his food escapades.  
  
Ack! You idiot! she said, grabbing the empty bottle and proceeding to whack him over the head with it.  
  
Van squealed a bit, covering his head with his arm, a half-eaten cookie hanging from his mouth.  
  
No more food, Hitomi said, slamming the pantry door shut.  
  
responded Van, swallowing whatever food was left in his mouth. Hitomi turned and stalked away to the living room, and turned around just in time to see Van trying to sneak into the pantry and steal another vanilla coke.  
  
I said no more! Hitomi scowled, and dragged Van by the shirt collar out of the kitchen. Why aren't you being useful to your family and helping them unpack?  
  
Van responded, putting his hands behind his head and sauntering along.  
  
We're going to help them, said Hitomi, as I will not risk having you eat all my furniture.  
  
Aww, come on, Hitomi. I don't eat anything inedible  
  
But for you, everything IS edible, Hitomi said, holding up a cardboard box of cereal with a bite taken out of the corner. Van looked sheepish.  
  
I didn't mean to do it, I swear! he cried helplessly as Hitomi dragged him out the front door and across the street.  
  
I don't care, responded Hitomi. Be productive and I'll let you come back and eat what you didn't consume the first time around.  
  
More food? Van asked, ceasing his struggle. he dashed across the black asphalt and through the open garage into his house, Hitomi following him from behind.  
  
commented Hitomi as she stepped into the house. Boxes took up what space wasn't taken up by furniture randomly scattered through the rooms. Van wove his way expertly through.  
  
They've already moved my futon up to my room. We can work up there, he said, turning a corner and heading up the stairs. Though the house was across the street, Hitomi had never been in it before. It had been previously owned by a crazy old woman with too many cats. She had died almost a year ago in intensive care in the hospital. Apparently, she had tripped over a cat and broken her spine, causing her to get spirited to the emergency room by her worried daughter, who had been visiting. It was slightly depressing that the woman had died, but also in a sick and twisted sort of way amusing as well. Unfortunately, the doctors were unable to save the woman, leaving her twelve cats with no home. They had been given to her daughter, who, in turn, gave them to the pound. Nobody knew what the pound had done with them, but Hitomi had the sneaking suspicion that they were doggy chow.  
  
My room's just across the street from yours, Van said, jerking Hitomi out of her thoughts as she ascended the staircase. Van led her down a hallway and into a room that already had a red futon, a desk and a bookcase pushed against one wall and a poster taped up against the closet door. There were boxes everywhere, and Hitomi wondered just what he might have in them. She carefully opened one labeled and instead discovered a poster of Tenacious D and some books that looked slightly violent.  
  
Nice organizational skills, she commented as she opened another box labeled and unearthed a large collection of CD's.  
  
said Van, and then pointed out the window. See? There's your house.  
  
I've seen my house before, Van, Hitomi muttered dryly as she opened a box labeled shoes.' She blushed pink, closed the box, and threw it at Van, her face beet red. You might want to take care of this yourself, she muttered, looking to the floor. I'll leave you to sort the boxes- maybe Merle would like some help.  
  
Okay then, Van said, and opened the box bewilderedly. Inside were all his boxers- cow and plaid and, on the top, a pair of navy blue silk with yellow smiley faces on them. What's so embarrassing? he asked. It's only boxers  
  
~*&*~  
  
  
Hitomi rapped cautiously on the door, which already had a sign on it reading Merle's Private Quarters. Enter and Die.' Do you need any help?  
  
Um, do I know you? she asked, coming to the door and opening it. Oh, yeah. You're that girl from across the street. Hitomi noted that she wasn't as outgoing as Van, and she eyed Hitomi up and down cautiously. Van's friend.  
  
Hitomi said. I was just wondering  
  
You can help if you want, said Merle, startling Hitomi a bit and opening her door.  
  
she said, and walked in. The room was larger than Van's, with more furniture and less boxes. The closet was open and several hangers were strewn across the bed along with random shirts. Hitomi noted that today Merle was wearing a simple pair of shorts, a button up Hawaiian shirt and a pair of navy flip-flops.  
  
I was hanging up my clothes when you came in, Merle said. You can do that and I'll work on these boxes.  
  
replied Hitomi as she walked over to Merle's bright orange and pink bed. She grabbed the shirts and began to hang them up carefully, and then made her way to pants, skirts, and shorts.  
  
she said, and turned. Merle had been doing an impressive job of unpacking, and most of the boxes were gone by now. Merle was tacking up a wall scroll for an anime called Magic Knight Rayearth, and Hitomi studied the scroll carefully. There was a girl in green with short blonde hair, a girl in blue with long blue hair, and another girl in red with short red hair in the front and a long braid down her hair in the back.  
  
said Hitomi, and she unrolled another wall scroll, advertising an anime by the name of Hellsing with a creepy looking guy in red on the front. Where do you want this one to go?  
  
Anywhere works, said Merle, moving on to a wall scroll for Trigun.  
  
Anime fan? Hitomi asked, digging the tack into the wall and mounting the scroll.  
  
replied Merle, tugging on the plastic end of the fabric to be sure it would stay.   
  
That's cool, said Hitomi, putting up a poster for Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Merle said. Some times I force Van to watch all my DVD's with me, but most of the time he falls asleep on the couch.  
  
If you want, I'll watch them with you some time, said Hitomi, anxious to befriend the girl. I really don't mind.  
  
Would you really? Merle asked, halfway between joy and suspicion.  
  
Sure. It'd be cool, since there really aren't any other girls in the neighborhood, she replied. Sometimes I get kind of lonely.  
  
replied Merle, sitting down on her desk. There was only a box left, and Hitomi wondered at the pink-haired girl's efficiency.  
  
Let me help you with that last box, Hitomi said.  
  
It's okay, I've got it, said Merle. A loud BOOM!' echoed from Van's room. Why don't you go help out my brother? she added. He could probably use all the help he can get.  
  
Yeah, most likely, Hitomi replied with a giggle, walking out of Merle's neat room and down the hall to Van's box filled, disorganized mess. What was that boom? Hitomi asked Van, stepping in.  
  
. Nothing. Just me dropping a bowling ball on my foot, Van added, wincing.  
  
You have a bowling ball? Hitomi asked skeptically. Van pointed at a swirly green bowling ball that looked to be maybe twelve pounds.   
  
You said it, replied Van as Hitomi hoisted it up and set it on his futon.  
  
Why do you have a bowling ball? Hitomi asked, beginning to unpack one of the many boxes scattered around the room.  
  
Don't know, Van replied. Hitomi sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Well, would you mind helping me? This is, after all, your room.  
  
Right, right, right, Van said, bending to open a box. He pulled out some clothes and tossed them on the floor. Just up-end the box on the floor and I'll get around to it, he said, opening his window. Hitomi shrugged, opened a box, and let a series of books, magazines, and shoes stream out onto the floor.  
  
Hey, Hitomi, your mom just pulled up, Van said, still looking out the window.  
  
Really? I guess I'd better go tell her where I am, then, Hitomi said, hopping over some piles of who-knows-what. I'll try to come back, but my mom might not let me  
  
Good luck! Van called after her as she tripped out of his room, made her way downstairs, threaded her way through furniture and boxes out into the garage and walked across the street to inform her sometimes paranoid mother of her whereabouts.  
  
called Hitomi, walking in and slamming the door  
  
~*&*~  
  
That night found Hitomi laying on the roof outside her window, staring up at the sky. She studied the starry constellations above, noting the tiny pinpricks of light and how each one had a different short of shine. Some were brighter than others, some were smaller and others were larger. She gazed up, wondering what it was like up there, the nighttime breeze gently teasing her hair in swirling eddies.  
  
So nice, Hitomi muttered to herself, her hands behind her head. It was so pleasant to her, not having to worry about school, tests, boys, gossip. Summer was the best.  
  
Hey Hitomi, can I join you? Van called from somewhere below.  
  
called Hitomi back. Van hopped from branch to branch on the tree he had used to get up the first time, walked until he was out from under the overhanging branches of the tree, and sat down next to Hitomi on the shingles.  
  
he said cheerfully, leaning back on his elbows and thrusting his head upwards. They're pretty, aren't they?  
  
she mused. Like diamonds, or something. Van nodded his agreement.  
  
I've always wondered, Hitomi continued, what it's like up there.  
  
said Van. And barren. Hitomi looked to him. He gave a sigh, serious.  
  
It's gorgeous from here. But when you're out there, and where you were is just a speck, it's scary. And you're alone, and it's cold, even though you're surrounded by all these pinpricks of light. Because when you try to reach them, they grow big and orange and they burn. Hitomi sensed that Van wasn't talking about space. He was talking about something different, something that was buried deep within him, troubling him.  
  
I guess so, replied Hitomi, still staring up at them. It's nice, though, just to lay here where we're warm and stare up at them, and wonder, but always know that we're safe. Hitomi wasn't quite sure of the meaning behind her reply, but apparently Van understood it. He gave her a grin.  
  
You're right, he said. Sometimes it's better to dream. The statement hit somewhere deep in Hitomi's heart, and she mentally resigned to ask Van later, when she knew him better, about what it meant. She knew that he was trying to tell her something, something important, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what. No more words were passed between the two as the first day of summer came to a close. The breeze quietly blew the leaves on the trees, causing them to stir and whisper. Hitomi smiled to herself as she and Van lay in companionable silence, gazing above them at the beauty of the night. A small cloud passed over the moon, but quickly disappeared, letting the milky white light spill gently onto the land below. The sky was again clear and perfect as the friends stared up at the flickering pinpricks of light above.  
  
called Mrs. Kanzaki from inside. You need to go to bed. Hitomi sat up, regretfully, and Van did so as well, nimbly making his way to the tree.  
  
See you tomorrow, Van, she said to her new friend. He flashed her a smile from the shadows as Hitomi climbed into her room, and he made his way silently down to the ground. Hitomi watched him cross the street, go in through his front door, and it was several seconds before the light in his room came on. His face appeared in the window, grinning, and he waved maniacally at her. She smiled and waved, too, and turned away from her window with a sigh, shutting it and pulling down the crème blinds. Hitomi changed into her Strawberry Shortcake pajamas and climbed into her bed, smiling as she turned out her light. The gentle chirping of crickets echoed lightly in the room, and Hitomi drifted off effortlessly into the land of dreams, where she dreamt of stars.  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/n:** _what is the opinion of the reader? LoL it's about 1:00 A.M for me but oh well! When the muses sing you don't put in ear plugs. .. wait. Okay then. Thanks to CinderellaxVan for all the positive encouragement (couldn't have done it without ya!) and please, please, please review!!  
_


	2. Defiling the Carebears and Purple Sparkl

**A/n:**_Woooow! I got so many reviews!! *Crys tears of happiness* Yay! I've actually got everything up to 5 written, but the 5th installment is giving me a wee bit of trouble... *glares* but I'll try and get it done and uploaded. I'll also post a new chapter a day, hurrah hurrah. Okay then. The second chapter, written on Cinderella's demand (lol!). I hope my readers find it enjoyable and. Yeah. Review!!_  
  
**Disclaimer:**_ see chapter 1  
_  
**~The second chapter~**  
  
The second day of summer ah, the possibilities of what to do. Relax, watch TV, go swimming  
  
I'm bored, declared Van from his position splayed out over the couch. Hitomi snorted, fanning herself with her hands.  
  
Then why did you come over here? she asked. Why had her ac chosen today of all days to break?  
  
said Van logically, I can. And because my house is currently a jumble of half unpacked boxes and random furniture.  
  
So? Go over to somebody else's house, Hitomi said.  
  
But when I went on my quest for a nail gun a few days ago, all I saw was either small children or little old ladies, replied Van with a grin, smiling up at Hitomi who was sitting with her legs over the top of the sofa.  
  
replied Hitomi. How old are you, any way?  
  
. Fifteen. Sixteen next March.  
  
replied Hitomi. Sixteen in November.  
  
replied Van carelessly, studying Hitomi with his eyes. Guess that means we'll be in the same grade next year.  
  
Yeah. Whatever, replied Hitomi, hugging one of the couch pillows. What do you want to do?  
  
I don't know, Van replied, trying to yank the pillow away.  
  
Gee, you're helpful, said Hitomi, ignoring Van's tugs.  
  
Maybe we could go swimming, or something, said Van. Hitomi sat up, letting go of the pillow just as Van tugged extra hard. Consequentially, he went rolling off of the couch, landing on the floor in what looked to be a slightly painful position.  
  
Yeah, maybe, said Hitomi. Or we could go down to the shopping center-  
  
Shopping? Yuuuuuuuuckk, came Van's muffled voice from the carpet. Hitomi leaned over the edge of the couch and helped him to pull himself to his feet.  
  
- and go to the arcade, she offered. Van hopped up, his eyes starry.  
  
he asked, hopping around like an overgrown Labrador.  
  
Replied Hitomi cautiously.  
  
Arcade arcade arcade! Van positively yelled. Score! Let's go!  
  
Let me write a note Hitomi said, walking over to the phone and scribbling down where se would be on a yellow sticky note. She tore the note off the pad and set it on the phone.  
  
Coool! I'll go tell Folken, Van said.  
  
Hitomi asked in confusion, stepping into her flip-flops.  
  
My brother, responded Van, opening the door and rushing outside. I'm living with him.  
  
replied Hitomi, but she thought to herself, why is he living with his brother?' She shrugged it off and closed the door, locking it behind her and following Van across the street.   
  
Hey Folken! Van yelled when they entered the house, causing Hitomi to clap her hands over her ears as his voice echoed about. I'm goin' to the arcade with Hitomi.  
  
Van, Folken isn't here, said Merle, popping her head out of the kitchen door. I'll tell him when he gets back, though.  
  
Thanks, sis, said Van, dashing over to Merle (but tripping over a couple of boxes on the way) and giving her a hug.  
  
No problem, oh beloved sibling of mine, said Merle slightly sarcastically. She walked back into the kitchen and Van made his way over to Hitomi, tripping over several stray boxes in the process.  
  
he said.  
  
Van, you've got issues, declared Hitomi. Van ignored her, tore the door open, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the house. Somehow, Hitomi managed to shut the door behind her, letting out a small squeal as Van dragged her to the sidewalk, shooting off towards the end of the street.  
  
Um, Van, said Hitomi, pointing over her left shoulder with her free hand. The arcade is that way.  
  
said Van. He screeched to an abrupt halt, pivoted 180 degrees on his heels, and dashed off again, still dragging poor Hitomi along by the wrist.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Right, left up, no down.. gah! This is hard! Van wailed, randomly stomping at arrows on the Dance Dance Revolution machine.  
  
Stop crying, said Hitomi. It's not that hard. The arrow comes up and you hit it. See? she said, putting her foot up on the mat and stomping the right arrow. Van glared at her.  
  
I have no eye-foot coordination, so shut up, he said, randomly stomping at more arrows in bad time with the music, his arms flailing about. Suddenly, the sound of chains echoed from the machine, along with in large blue letters.  
  
See? I can't do it, said Van. Hitomi patted his shoulder.  
  
We'll come here a lot and you'll eventually get it. Watch, she said, hopping up onto the metal pad and putting a few quarters into the machine. She hit the arrows a few times to select the song, adjusted the level and pressed start.  
  
Are you sure you want to do it on expert mode? Van asked warily. Hitomi nodded, and music spread through the mostly-empty arcade. It was fast paced, and what seemed like a million flashing arrows (to Van, of course) zoomed through the screen. Hitomi began to hit the arrows with her feet, her legs moving seemingly faster than light (but only to Van, naturally.) A small crowd of the few people in the arcade gathered around to watch Hitomi. At one part she squatted down and hit the arrow behind her with her left hand, her face flushed. But she hopped up again, and fell to her knees somehow managing to hit the last few arrows as the song ended.  
  
See? Not that bad, said Hitomi with a smile, standing up as the people gathered around clapped. You'll be able to do that, too, by the end of summer. She looked at her score.  
  
she said, disappointed. I missed two.  
  
Dude, but you got a hundred and ninety six! exclaimed Van, squinting at the count at the top of the screen. You still got an   
  
Yeah, I guess, said Hitomi with a shrug. I'm thirsty. Let's go get a drink, she said as the crowd that had gathered around the DDR machine dispersed.  
  
said Van, following Hitomi out of the arcade and along the concrete sidewalk of Schezar Shopping Center.' Hitomi pushed open the door to a small deli that was little more than a hole in the wall.   
  
Hey Dryden, Hitomi said, walking up to the counter and leaning on it with her elbows. The cashier, Dryden, looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Hitomi.  
  
Hey Hitomi. Who's this? Dryden asked, jerking his head at Van.  
  
New neighbor, Hitomi said, and then leaned in and whispered like a leech.  
  
I heard that! said Van suddenly; looking away from the poster of a flying pig he had previously been staring at in a mix of awe and wonderment. I am not a leech. An obnoxious idiot, but not a leech. Leeches are green and yucky. Am I green and yucky? Noooo, he said. Dryden looked at Hitomi, confused.  
  
Did you understand any of what he just said?  
  
Yes, unfortunately, replied Hitomi. He said that he doesn't like it when I call him names.  
  
said Van simply, making moose antlers out of his hands and putting them on top of his head. Dryden only raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Hitomi.  
  
Right then. So, do you want the usual?  
  
Yes please, sighed Hitomi, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. And get him a deli no. 3 and a sprite. Nothing with caffeine.  
  
Got it, said Dryden, and he walked into the kitchen. Hitomi made her way over to Van, who was staring up at the poster of the pig again, and smacked him sharply upside the back of his head.  
  
he said, rubbing his neck. That really, really hurt, he whined.  
  
Shut up, you. You're intolerable.  
  
Aw, but Hitomi, Van whined. Hitomi ignored him and sat down, reclining in the metal chair and propping her knees against the table. Van dropped like a stone into the chair next to her with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Dude, Van, Hitomi said, Why are you so  
  
Friendly? Energetic? Obnoxious? He asked with a devilish grin.  
  
All of the above, Hitomi replied. Van put up the pretense of thinking, and then slammed his fist down on the table, causing Hitomi to jump a bit.  
  
Well, lets see. I ate out most of a friend's food supply yesterday so that's been fueling me for the past twenty-four hours, I just got to see said friend kick some serious ass at a game I can barely figure out how to turn on, it's very pleasant outside and I had Coco puffs for breakfast.  
  
I think the Coco puffs explain it, said Hitomi. You should eat healthier.  
  
Healthy isn't fun, said Van.  
  
Here you go Hitomi, psycho boy, said Dryden, setting two red plastic baskets in front of each person. Hitomi watched as Van immediately dug into his turnkey sub sandwich, and crammed her own into her mouth as daintily as possible. Van looked up at her with a smirk, a shred of turkey hanging out, and smirked.  
  
he said, swallowing the turkey. Hitomi patted her mouth with her napkin.  
  
I can't help. It's good, she said. Van stared at her plate, then at his.  
  
Dude! You inhaled that thing! And mine is only half eaten. Holy shit! he said, his mouth hanging open. Hitomi crossed her hands over her chest, leaned back, and took a sip of her coke.  
  
Well, I was hungry, she said. Van only stared and then shrugged, turning back to his plate and cramming the rest of his sandwich into his mouth at once. Hitomi ate a few chips and stood up, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Do you want to go back to the arcade? she asked, reaching into her pocket for her wallet and tossing a few crisp dollars onto the counter for Dryden.  
  
Nah. Let's go back to your place, he said, skipping out the door. Hitomi followed, letting it ding!' behind her.  
  
Okay. What'll we do at my place? Hitomi asked.  
  
I don't know. Bother the ac repairmen? Eat? Sit on the roof and watch the clouds? Take your pick. Van said, bounding along like the puppy he often seemed to be.  
  
We'll figure it out when we get there, then, Hitomi said, following Van out of the concrete shopping center and through the asphalt parking lot, where heat radiated up at them, scorching through the bottoms of their sandals. Hitomi slipped on her sunglasses and dashed after Van, glad she could run so well.  
  
Hey Hitomi, Van said once they had reached the sidewalk leading to their residential street. Race you.  
  
You'll wish you hadn't done that, Hitomi called after him, pulling off her flip-flops and crouching low as he sped off.  
  
One, two, three, she muttered, and shot off. She quickly closed the remaining distance between her and Van, and easily passed him.  
  
Yelled Van as Hitomi sped off down the sidewalk. She laughed over her shoulder at him and turned the corner, her feet skidding and hurting a bit as the rough concrete bit at the fleshy underside of her toes. She continued running, turned another corner, crossed the street and dashed into her house, closing the door behind herself and locking it tight. Her mother still wasn't home typical. Hitomi dropped her flip-flops on the tile in the entryway and ran up her stairs, dashing into her room and hopping out onto the roof. Van was sluggishly attempting to finish the race, but it had been reduced to a pathetic panting, barely walking movement.  
  
Hey slow poke! Yelled Hitomi from her roof, waving down at him with a grin. What took you so long?  
  
You're really really fast, Van said, awkward scrambling up the tree. You should apply for the Olympics or something. Not noticing her stiffen, he continued. I mean, woah.  
  
Right, right, right. What do you want to do? asked Hitomi slightly nervously. Van put his chin in his hands, still panting.  
  
Well, you could let me think and catch my breath, he said. And then we could go inside, he said. Is the ac fixed yet? Hitomi stuck her hand in through the window.  
  
No, but we can turn on the fans, she offered. Van nodded.  
  
Okay. Fans. And we can eat ice cram and listen to music.  
  
Van, we just ate, Hitomi pointed out. Is food all you think about?  
  
Food and pretty girls, he said, shooting Hitomi a grin. Top two on the list of priorities.  
  
Which goes first? Hitomi laughed. Van looked at her, grinning in a way that made Hitomi's stomach turn flip-flops.  
  
Do you want to find out? he asked. Hitomi gulped, and Van smiled.  
  
Just kidding, he laughed, backing off. He stood up, and pulled himself through Hitomi's window. Hitomi followed, wondering why her heart rate had gone crazy at Van's antics. Just a reflex, she told herself. But a reflex to what?  
  
You coming? Van asked Hitomi. She nodded and followed him out of her room, turning off the fan on the way out.  
  
So, music? Hitomi asked.  
  
You know what? Van said suddenly. I have a really, really good idea.  
  
Uh oh  
  
~*&*~  
  
And so you're back from outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now, go walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
'Coz you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
And I've got all my love to give  
  
I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
Hey hey Come on Hitomi, you should sing too, Van insisted, singing very, very off key along with a cd he had managed to talk Hitomi into unearthing. She had instantly regretted it.  
  
she said, sitting on the couch and painting her toenails a sparkly purple. I don't sing.  
  
Sure you do, Van said, trying to tug her up by her wrists.  
  
No, I don't, she replied, and I'm going to ram this bottle of nail polish up your  
  
Just one song? Van begged, nevertheless stepping away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww, Hitomi  
  
I said no! exclaimed Hitomi. N-O. No. Not okay, not sure, NO.  
  
Van whimpered, now cowering next to the TV. In the background, Diana Ross was blaring something about love and friendship. Hitomi sighed and tried a different tactic. She sniffed and looked away.  
  
Can't you respect my wishes? she sniffled pathetically, wiping at her eyes.  
  
Ha. That doesn't work on me. I'm immune, said Van, puffing out his chest. Hitomi looked up at him and glared, capping the bottle of nail polish.  
  
Darn. Then there's only one other way to get you to shut up, Hitomi said.  
  
And what would that- Van's words were cut off as a large tan pillow from the couch hit him in square in the face.  
  
By force! yelled Hitomi over her shoulder as she ran up to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it, giggling. She looked down at her sparkly purple toenails, glad that Van hadn't ruined her polishing, an action he would have had to pay for in blood.  
  
wailed Van, pounding on the door. Why not?  
  
Because I say so, replied Hitomi, walking over to her radio and turning on one of Yukari's most lucid pop cd's full blast.  
  
screeched Van from the other side of the door. Not Millerna Aston Hitomi cackled to herself and hopped deftly out of her window, climbing down the tree and running into the back yard, where the echoes of Millerna's song Bang me Baby One More Time, echoed down to. Hitomi looked around- where had Kiyoshi left it before he had gone off to live with their father? Hitomi let out an of triumph and snagged her younger brother's old super soaker, and pulled herself up the tree and through her window. Millerna's cd was still blaring, and out in the hallway, Van was shrieking stop the torture! Hitomi took pity on him and turned off the cd.  
  
THANK GOD! Van yelled. Hitomi pumped the super soaker up, cocked it, and held it ready. She unlocked the door and Van burst in, only to find that his shirt was now soaked.  
  
I got you! Hitomi yelled. Van growled and ran at her, jumping on her bed to try to get to her. She darted to the right, dropping the now empty super soaker and dashing out of the room, squealing and laughing as Van made a pathetic attempt at chasing her.  
  
You're too fast, Dammit! he yelled as Hitomi ran down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
she asked once he had finally reached her, carrying the supersoaker.  
  
yelled Van, squirting it up. He had somehow managed to refill it, and Hitomi squealed as her navy blue care bears tee became soaked.  
  
You've defiled the care bears! she shrieked, leaping on top of Van and wrestling him to the floor. They rolled about, Van trying to get rid of Hitomi's death grip around his neck and she trying to strangle him, when the garage door opened. Mrs. Kanzaki walked in, and her eyes widened at the sight of her daughter sitting on top of the new boy.  
  
Hi mom, she said.  
  
Van gasped. Hitomi only pushed his head into the floor harder.  
  
Shut up, you, she growled, and then turned to her mother again, smiling. How was your day?  
  
~*& *~  
  
That night, Hitomi sat at her desk, writing in her diary, when the window squeaked open. Van hopped into the room, grinning.  
  
Hey Hitomi, he said.  
  
Hey Van, Hitomi replied, capping the pen and closing her diary, throwing it carelessly into her desk. Van grinned.  
  
Folken's set up our old telescope, he said. Hitomi pulled herself out of her chair.  
  
she asked.   
  
Van said, I was wondering if you wanted to come see the stars through it.  
  
Are you serious? Hitomi asked. That'd be great. Van grinned, a light spreading across his face.  
  
He hopped out of the window, and Hitomi followed him, down the tree and across the street. She stepped into the living room and was surprised at the progress that the Fanel family had managed to make in one day. The furniture was methodically arranged and most of the boxes were unpacked. Hitomi followed Van out into the back yard, and he pointed to an industrial-looking telescope. Hitomi walked over to it, and Van uncapped the lens.  
  
Lets see, he said, putting his eye against it and moving it around. Here's Saturn. He stepped back and let Hitomi take a look.  
  
Oh, wow, she breathed. It's gorgeous.  
  
You think so? he asked. Hitomi pulled back from the telescope and nodded.  
  
Yeah. What else is there?  
  
Uh, let's see, Van said, stepping up to the telescope and swiveling it around a bit. Oh, here, look at this And the next half hour passed with the duo looking at the sky through the telescope, chattering amiably as the cool breeze blew leaves around then, swirling in eddies and tossing their hair.  
  
I'd better get going, said Hitomi regretfully. We don't want my mom to have a heart attack or anything.  
  
Guess not, replied Van with a grin. I'll see you tomorrow, he said.  
  
Hitomi replied.   
  
Bye, Van winked. Hitomi walked out of the backyard, but before leaving she turned to look at Van, who had his hands in his pockets, just staring up at the sky. Hitomi smiled, and left, walking back across the street to her house, climbing the tree, making her way across the roof and falling into her window.  
  
came Mrs. Kanzaki's voice. Are you up there?  
  
Yeah mom, called Hitomi, gathering her pajamas from the floor. I was listening to my walkman  
  
Oh. Well, you need to go to bed, sweetheart. It's getting late.  
  
Will do, Mom, Hitomi called, walking into the bathroom and changing into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and tossed her clothes in a hamper, and then turned out the light and walked back into her room. She sighed and looked out the window, deciding to leave it open. The cool night air was pleasant, Hitomi thought, as she turned out her light and crawled beneath the sheets. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, drifting through the land of dreams.  
  
~*&*~   
  
**A/N:** _There's the second chapter yay! I hope everybody liked it, LoL. ^.^ review! And, because I am a lazy bum, I am not going to do review replies until the very end of the story. ^_^ heehee.   
_


	3. Bathtubs, Letters, and Illegal Businesse

**AN: **_*evil cackle* time for some fuuuun.. muahahaha! Um, to clarify on the last chapter was air conditioning. I was just tooo lazy to type it out. I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused... now, for fluff, angst, and a few V/H moments! And tell me if the twist is too much. I might take it out.... . ^^ Lol please read.  
_**  
Disclaimer: **_see chapter 1_**  
  
~The third chapter~ **  
  
Psst! Hitomi! Wake up! Hitomi rolled in her bed, aware of how comfy she was. Ah, sleep..   
  
Hitomi! Wake up! someone's hands on her shoulders, shaking her.   
  
Ohmigosh! I'm sorry professor, I really didn't mean to fall asleep in class, Hitomi said, thinking it was Yukari waking her up in the middle of a lecture. She looked around, and saw her room. And a laughing Van.   
  
How did you get in here? she said, outraged.   
  
You left your window open, pointed out Van. So, it was like an invitation.   
  
And how do you know that my mom wouldn't come kick you out? Hitomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
Your mom left about an hour ago.   
  
said Hitomi, and she crawled back under the covers.   
  
Come on, Hitomi, wake up, Van said.   
  
Why should I? Hitomi mumbled into her soft pillow.   
  
Because if you won't wake up of your own free will, I'll have to force you to wake up.   
  
Whassat supposed to mean? Hitomi asked as alarm bells went off in her head. She felt two strong arms circle around her and lift her up.   
  
EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She shrieked, flailing her arms and legs, half afraid that Van would drop her out the window. No, it was even worse. Way, way worse.   
  
Stop! No, seriously, Van, don't! Hitomi screeched as Van hauled her to the bathtub he had filled up with ice cold water. No, no no no. Don't! Aaaaah! she screamed as Van dumped her in. She landed with a splash in the water and looked up, spluttering, at Van.   
  
he asked in an annoying singsong voice.   
  
Get. Out, said Hitomi, her voice deadly soft.   
  
asked Van innocently. He was quickly answered when a metal bottle of shaving cream was flung at his forehead.   
  
Van squealed like a little girl, shielding his face with his arms as various bath and shower products came flying him.   
  
I'm going! he said, running out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Hitomi stood up, blushing pink. Her pajamas were well white. She grabbed the nearest towel, dried herself off, and pulled it around her middle over her now clear pj's.   
  
Van, I'm going to kill you, Hitomi said, walking into her room and shaking her wet hair in his face as her sodden pajama pants dragged on the floor. Van was reclining on Hitomi's bed. Let me get dressed and I'll go outside with you or whatever it was that made you decide to fill up my tub with freezing cold water and then throw me into it.   
  
said Van, suddenly, sitting up. Go swimming with me.   
  
Um, okay, said Hitomi, taken aback. Let me get my swimsuit and cover up. She stepped into her closet and pulled the cover up off of a rack, snagging her swimsuit from a drawer built near the bottom of the closet. Hitomi walked into the bathroom, blushing slightly, and shut the door squarely in Van's face. She tore off her wet pajamas and pulled on her yellow bikini, looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
I need a tan, Hitomi declared, poking her stomach, which was flat from so much running but a pale shade of white. She pulled out a bag of sun block from one of the bathroom drawers, and yanked her gauzy, pale blue cover up over her head.   
  
Okay, Van, said Hitomi, grabbing a beach towel and walking into her room. Will we need to stop by your house to get your swimsuit? she asked. Van grinned and shrugged.   
  
Sure, if that's what you want, but you have to help me clean out the pool.   
  
You have a pool? Hitomi asked, her jaw dropping open. Why didn't I see it last night?   
  
Because it was dark and you were looking at the sky, not the ground, Van said. Hitomi only nodded dumbly.   
  
I never knew there was a pool over there,' she thought to herself as Van led her downstairs and out the front door. Hitomi left a note on the fridge and dashed after Van, closing the door behind her with a slam.   
  
Wait up, she called, jogging to catch up with him even though she could have very easily outran him if she had so desired. Van held the front door open with a silly grin, and stood back for Hitomi.   
  
After you, he said. Hitomi scowled at him and walked in to the now nearly unpacked Fanel living room. There was only a stray box here and there, or something randomly thrown where it didn't belong. Van walked up to his room, and pointed at Merle's door.   
  
Go keep her company. See if she wants to join us, he said. Hitomi shrugged and knocked over to Merle's door, rapping lightly on it.   
  
Come in, called Merle. Hitomi stepped in, and quietly shut the door behind her.   
  
Hey, Merle, Hitomi said. Merle turned away from her desk in her black, swiveling leather chair.   
  
Hey Hitomi, she said as a random theme song echoed through the room. Sit down. Hitomi plopped onto Merle's bed and looked at the pink-haired girl.   
  
Van and I are going swimming, in case you can't tell, Hitomi said, gesturing to her slightly translucent cover up, below which her yellow bikini was barely visible. Would you like to join us?   
  
said Merle with a bright smile, swinging her long hair over one of her perfectly tanned shoulders.   
  
Hitomi said as Merle rummaged through the closet. How did you get such a good tan?   
  
said Merle, pausing her digging for a moment. I was on the soccer team back. Before, she said. I tanned a lot at practice after school.   
  
said Hitomi. Merle resumed her rummaging, and exclaimed as she triumphantly came out of the closet holding what looked to be a black and neon green floral bikini.   
  
Let me get changed, she said. Hitomi walked out of the room and let her arms dangle over the banister on the stairs. She looked down, and saw a man walk under. He looked up at Hitomi and smiled.   
  
he said. You must be Hitomi.   
  
said Hitomi.   
  
Van's told me a lot about you. I'm Folken, by the way, Van and Merle's big brother.   
  
It's a pleasure to meet you, she told him. Gosh. He was really young!   
  
Thanks, Hitomi. And, also, thank you for putting up with Van for us. I know he can be   
  
Hitomi asked. Folken laughed and nodded.   
  
Yes. Well, I have work to do. I hope you don't mind, he said.   
  
Not at all, said Hitomi, and Folken walked away.   
  
Hey Hitooooomiiiii, Van called, running over and wrapping his arms around Hitomi, rocking back and forth.   
  
Van, let go of me, Hitomi said, even though she didn't terribly mind Van's antics for reasons even she could not explain.   
  
Stop strangling our guest, little brother, said Merle, ripping Van away from poor Hitomi's waist and dragging him downstairs. I want to go swimming.   
  
Van said as he bumped a bit on each step on the way down. Just let go of me. Hitomi followed the siblings, giggling a bit. They walked out into the back yard, and Hitomi immediately spotted the porch where she and Van had been stargazing the previous night. She instantly wondered why she hadn't noticed the pool last night, but shrugged it off as Merle slathered sun screen on and lay down on one of the pool chairs to get even tanner than she already was- if it was possible. Hitomi hesitantly peeled off her cover up and smoothed sun block over her legs, stomach, and arms. Van ripped off his shirt and dove into the pool like a fish. Hitomi dipped her toe in the water, testing it out, and Van instantly reached up and yanked her foot into the water, causing her to tumble in.   
  
Eek! Van, Hitomi spluttered, coming up and spitting some water out of her mouth. I'm going to kill you!"  
  
said Van, and Hitomi couldn't help but blush a bit as Van eyed her bikini.   
  
Nice swim suit.   
  
Shut up, replied Hitomi, a lovely shade of pink. Van peered into her face, his brown eyes filled with concern.   
  
Are you sun burning already? Your face is really pink, he said. Hitomi didn't hesitate to slap him and push him away, though she did feel dazed when her palms met his hard abs. Nevertheless, she pushed him away all the same, repelling herself backward through the water a few feet.   
  
said Van, clutching his hand to his face. That hurt! Hitomi snuck a glance at Merle, who was reading what looked to be a smutty romance novel, and then glanced back at Van, who was fast advancing towards her. She swam towards a floaty noodle and began to bop Van ferociously over the head with it.   
  
Don't come near me, she squealed, hopping up onto a pool floatie- a fatal mistake. Van grinned an evil demon grin and disappeared below the water, red swimming trunks and all. Hitomi clung tight to the edges of the floatie as Van came up through the middle, capsizing poor Hitomi. She let go of the floatie as Van hopped up onto the top, and emerged, spluttering.   
  
she coughed, and made her way over to a clear, floating ring, She dove under the water and emerged in the middle of the ring, her arms over the edges. She treaded water for a moment as Van posed dramatically like a model on the floatie, and then she made her way over to Van. She tried to get out of the ring, failed, and then submerged herself. She broke the surface of the water, glaring at Van, who had been watching her with a smirk of amusement. Hitomi hauled herself up onto the floatie and sat on her knees, across from Van (Merle was totally engrossed in her novel.)   
  
What are you doing? Van asked nervously as Hitomi placed both hands on his chest- and pushed as hard as she could. Van went flailing off the raft and Hitomi smirked.   
  
No, don't! she shrieked as Van capsized the raft on her. She only did the same to him, and he scowled at her below the water as she hopped back onto the floatie ring, grinning at him.   
  
Ha ha, she said.   
  
Why you- Van grumbled, and then dove below the water, tickling Hitomi's feet. She instantly began to giggle, and she propelled herself backwards as fast as she could.   
  
Let go! she laughed, sitting on the step and yanking the ring away from her middle. She stood up, smiling, and walked the length of the pool. Van followed her with his eyes as she knelt next to Merle and whispered something. Merle looked confused for a moment, and them pointed to the house, muttering something to Hitomi. She nodded, and walked towards the house.   
  
You're no fun! yelled Van. Hitomi tossed her hair and looked at him over her shoulder, and then walked inside. Van treaded water for a moment and swam the length of the pool a few times, and then grinned when Hitomi came back out.   
  
Took you long enough! he smirked. Hitomi glared, and walked over to him. What happened next happened so fast that nobody saw it, but the next second Hitomi was floating towards the bottom of the pool, unconscious. Van dove down like a fish and retrieved Hitomi, dragging her dead weight body to the surface. He hauled her out of the pool, and Merle pushed her shades off her face in alarm.   
  
"Ohmigod what happened?" she asked in shock.   
  
"I think she slipped," Van said, putting his ear to Hitomi's chest. "Her heart is beating, but she's not breathing."   
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Merle, nearly hysterical.   
  
"Go get Folken," Van said. "I'll perform CPR." He tilted Hitomi's head back as Merle rushed off and pinched her nose, sealing her mouth with his. He began the customary breathing technique, and stopped, tilted Hitomi's head back, and tried it again. On the third try, she rolled to the side, stirring, her chest heaving up and down, and coughed up some water.   
  
"Hitomi, are you okay?" asked Van. She nodded, still coughing. Folken and Merle came running over, and Van helped Hitomi up, throwing her towel around her shoulders.   
  
"I think that's enough swimming," Folken said as Merle ushered Hitomi inside for a cup of tea. Hitomi coughed and nodded, Van never taking away his protective grasp around her shoulders.   
  
  
~*&*~   
  
  
I'm fine, Van, rasped Hitomi after Van had popped his head into her room to see if she was all right for the fifth time in the past minute.   
  
I'm just worried, he said, pouting. Hitomi glared at him, sitting Indian style on her bed and reading a book Merle had lent her.   
  
Don't worry, Hitomi said. Come in. Sit down. I'm not about to go half-drown again. Van didn't look convinced. Hitomi sighed and stood up and grabbed Van's hand with both of hers.   
  
Seriously, I'm okay, Hitomi said with a smile. Van grinned lopsidedly, and Hitomi pulled him into the room, pushing him down into her computer chair.   
  
asked Van, puzzled. Hitomi hit a few keys, and immediately her MP3 player popped up.   
  
Van squealed, clapping his hands together.   
  
Get me some good music, Hitomi said to him, rolling her eyes and sitting back down on her bed, picking up Merle's novel, which was titled simply: My Secret Lover. Hitomi had to admit it was very entertaining, in a slightly sick and twisted sort of way, and resumed reading ( Vanessa, I could never leave you. I love you.)   
  
Hey, Hito-chan? Van asked. For a reason that Hitomi couldn't comprehend, she didn't mind terribly when he called her that.   
  
Yes Van, Hitomi asked, not looking up from her novel.   
  
What's your favorite band? Hitomi thought for a moment.   
  
Anything that's loud with at least a little bit of music, some screaming, hard drums and a guitar, she said, and then looked back down at the novel.   
  
  
Van replied, and then screamed a few moments later AAH! NO! THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! Hitomi looked up, and sure enough, her windows, trusty as ever, had crashed in the middle of a download.   
  
Did you break my computer? she asked in disbelief.   
  
Well, no, he admitted, swiveling a bit. It more did it by itself   
  
Van, my computer doesn't crash by itself   
  
If it's a windows it does, he muttered under his breath. Hitomi smacked him on the head.   
  
she replied, straightening out her baby blue blouse. You've got issues.   
  
Van said, rolling around Hitomi's room in her chair. Your computer does. He grinned stupidly and then rolled straight back into the door.   
  
he rasped. Hitomi sighed and turned back to her computer, typing several keys in quick sucession. The blue screen immediately disappeared and Hitomi grinned as all the downloads were completed.   
  
she said, and clicked the play button. Immediatley, one of the most dreaded songs in the world (to Hitomi, at least) began to play.   
  
It's getting hot in here,   
  
So take off all your clothes!   
  
I am getting so Hot I'm gonna take my clothes off To Hitomi's horror, Nelly began to blare from her speakers, and Van sang along. She prowled over to him like an overgrown cat about to pounce on poor innocent prey, and before Van knew what had happened Hitomi had picked him up by the shirt collar and rammed him against the door.   
  
she growled, did you crap up my computer with NELLY? Van smiled and waved his hands about.   
  
I swear, it was only that one song, he squeaked. Hitomi was about to bite his head off when she heard the familiar puttering of the mail truck outside. Hitomi dropped Van like a hot potato, slid down the polished round banister of her staircase, and ran out to check the mail as the truck zoomed away in a cloud of foul exhaust. Van followed Hitomi, looking confused.   
  
What's the big deal? he asked as she ran to the round black box.   
  
Shut up. This is important, she said, and pulled the door open, ripping out the wad of envelopes violently. She shoved the door shut and walked back into her house, slowly flipping through the envelopes, Van following her with a puzzled look on his face. Hitomi looked queasy as she reached the last envelope, and she set down the wad on a table on one side of the front hall.   
  
Who's it from? What's it say? Van asked as Hitomi read. Her jaw dropped open, and she sat down, still staring at the letter with an awestruck expression.   
  
Yo, Hito-chan, what's the letter say? Hitomi continued to stare, and then a smile lit up her features.   
  
OHMIGOD, VAN! She squealed, jumping up and letting the letter flutter to the floor. She threw her arms around his neck and began dancing around.   
  
What? Oh your god what? Van asked her, confused.   
  
I MADE IT I MADE IT I MADE IT! She shrieked.   
  
Made what? Van asked in confusion. Hitomi beamed.   
  
I made the Olympic team! Van, I'm going to the Olympics for track and field! she screamed, running around in circles and crying. Van's jaw dropped open, and he could only manage one single syllable word.   
  
  
  
~*&*~   
  
  
Hitomi sat at the kitchen table in Van's house, Merle buzzing about with starry eyes.   
  
You're seriuosly going to the olympics? she squealed. Hitomi nodded, still buried in the tacky novel Merle had let her borrow.   
  
That's soo cool! she screeched.   
  
said Folken in his deep baritone.   
  
Hitomi said. Van was leaning back with his feet on the table, his hands behind his head.   
  
Dude, Hitomi, what about track practice? he asked her suddenly. You've been here all day so far. Hitomi smiled.   
  
My mom let me take two weeks off, for finals and a small break. Next monday, though, I start going to practice every morning, bright and early from 6 A.M. to noon.   
  
Six A.M? Van squawked, falling over backwards. Folken gave an amused grin.   
  
Unlike you, Van, there are people who are willing to sacrifice for something they really want.   
  
said Van, reclining carelessly again, you must be insane.   
  
Merle squawked, hitting him over the head with her novel. Hitomi gave a weak smile.   
  
No big, she said, running one hand through her short, dissheveled honey hair. I'm just... a little nervous, she admitted shakily. What if me making the team was a mistake? Or what if I get there and I'm not good enough? Or what if I don't even make it past the first round in the Olympics? she stammered. Van threw up his hands.   
  
Woah, woah, woah, wait. The next Olympic competition isn't for another 3 years, he said. Hitomi nodded.   
  
I know, she said reasonably. But, still...   
  
You have three years to train with the best in the country, said Folken. You should be more than ready for the Olympics when they roll about.   
  
Yeah, I guess so, smiled Hitomi. Then, her eyes widened as realization hit her.   
  
Oh my god, I forgot to tell my mom, she said. Can I use your phone?   
  
  
~*&*~   
  
  
The steady clicking of a woman's heels on tile echoed through the hallway. A woman with light, almost silvery white blonde hair stepped into a room cradled in deep shadows and murky light. She closed the creaking metal door behind her and let it clang shut, trying not to cough at the wreath of cigarette smoke that encircled her upon stepping into the room.   
  
she said, bowing before the desk.   
  
Hello, my dear Celena, came a foreboding voice from the shadows. A single, glinting, ice blue eye moved into the murky beam of light, followed by a pale face and blonde hair.   
  
You sent for me, sir? she asked, straightening up.   
  
Yes, I did, replied the man. I need you to capture somebody for me.   
  
asked Celena. The man slid a file of papers across the desk. Celena picked it up and opened it up.   
  
Van Fanel, said the man. Age fifteen. He's a major potential threat to this organization.   
  
Sir, what threat does he pose? He's only a boy. Celena asked cautiously.   
  
My dear Celena, you're the same age and you're one of the best trained spies and assassins in the world. Celena remained silent, and the man in the shadows continued. His mother and father worked here once. But when one of the scientists dosed him with radiation they were mortified. They turned on us and fled, and then worked against the organization. They have, of course, been assassinated, but we need to bring the boy in for monitoring. If anyone learns of what has happened to him, our way of business will be put into jeopardy.   
  
Celena asked again, carefully examining one sheet of paper. It says here that he is living with a brother and sister...   
  
Kill them, said the man in the shadows. They pose as much of a threat as he does. We cannot let word of this get out. Be as subtle and quiet as you can about this, make it a quick clean job, and use whatever means necessary.   
  
I'm going to need some equipment, said Celena, closing the folder. And an assistant.   
  
Take whatever you need, said the man. And, as for assistant... take Albatou.   
  
choked out Celena. He's a bloodthirsty monster! He'll botch it.   
  
Do as I say, my sister, said the man in the shadows.   
  
Yes, Allen, she said, bowing her head. She turned and walked from the room, her heels clicking again on the tiles. How had she gotten into this business in the first place? Her brother, Allen Schezar, owned one of the largest top-secret organizations in the country, whose cover was a series of shopping centers. They performed genetic experiments, cloning, DNA alterations... you name it, Schezar Science Corporation did it. Especially if it was illegal. And Allen had done a very good job of keeping his business hidden from the government- nobody suspected.   
  
Celena stopped in the brightly lit staff room, sitting down on the couch and flipping through the folder of pictures and papers again. She sighed. She never liked bringing in kids- maybe because she had been one of them, once. She couldn't remember what had been altered within her, but somehow Allen had managed to get it fixed. Celena stood up with a sigh and walked into the room where she knew Albatou would be. Of course, there he was, playing poker with his dragon slayers as they called themselves for reasons Celena could not comprehend. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and eyed her. The two weren't on the best terms- being rivals and all, and Celena sighed.   
  
Come on, she said to him. We've been assigned a case.   
  
Who do we get to take out? he asked thirstily, eying her up and down. Celena resisted the urge to slap him hard across the cheek and instead said, We're going on a capture and kill mission. Capture a radiation victim, kill anyone involved.   
  
Sounds fun, said Dilandau, tossing his cards down on the table. Lets get the equipment and have some fun, he stretched.   
  
  
  
  
~*&*~   
  
  
Van put his hand to his forehead. There it was again- that pain. It would spread from his temples down to the base of his skull, twine it's way down his vertebral column and explode in his shoulders. He resisted the urge to scream in pain and instead contented with scratching his shoulder blades incessantly.   
  
Like a dog,' he thought to himself. He often wondered why he had these pains. Folken couldn't figure it out, doctor that he was, and Van didn't feel secure taking it to someone else.   
  
Hitomi poked Van in the ribcage, and he swallowed his pain and grinned at her.   
  
Hello there, he said, poking her back. Hitomi smiled.   
  
she said, you seem like something's wrong.   
  
That was blunt,' Van blinked. He swallowed, and then said Nothing's wrong.   
  
If you're sure, she said, patting him on the head. Do you want something to eat? Food! That was always a pleasing prospect for Van.   
  
  
Hell yeah! he yelled, dashing past Hitomi down the stairs of her home (which they had returned to after Merle's gushing had become too much) and ripping open the fridge door.   
  
Um, Van, this time please don't eat out everything, Hitomi said nervously. Van waved a chicken leg over the fridge door to show he had heard her, and continued shoving his face with food. He never knew why he would eat so much, but it would make the pain go away sometimes. Plus, he just loved food. Hitomi went to the window.   
  
The sun'll be setting in a few minutes, she said, leaning her head on her wrist and looking outside. Van looked up over the door of the refrigerator, a few stray chinese take-out noodles hanging out of his mouth, and then he swallowed.   
  
We can watch it from your room, he said. Hitomi turned around, shrugging.   
  
she said, obviously surprised that he hadn't eaten out every last bit of food in her house. Van bounded up the stairs and spun in circles for a moment, releasing some of his pent up energy. Van took a staggering step forward and fell flat on his face. Hitomi giggled a little bit and then pushed open her window, climbing out into the cool twilight air. Van smiled goofily and awkwardly hopped out after her, all pain forgotten. She was sitting with her arms resting on her knees, staring out into the sunset. Van took the opportunity to study her- her beautiful, delicate features. One of the reasons Van had been so drawn to her, as pathetic and naive as it was, was her gentle beauty but inner strength and spirit. He smiled, and poked her in the side, turning to watch the sun fade below the horizon as well.   
  
Whatcha thinking about? he asked playfully.   
  
Lots of things, and nothing in particular, she sighed. Van leaned back on his elbows as the last of the light disappeared.   
  
he said. Care to mention them?   
  
Not particularly, she said. Van nodded, and stared out into the rapidly darkening sky.   
  
It's just, she suddenly exploded with, my mom and dad and me and my brother all used to live together. But my dad and my mom started having arguments, and then they got a divorce. My dad took my brother, and every few weeks he comes to visit- and every few weeks I go to visit my dad. But I've been wondering if he'll be proud of me for getting into the olympics, or if he'll even care. And I'm afraid that he and mom broke up because of me.   
  
Don't worry, said Van, putting a comforting arm around her as the sky turned a startling deep blue. Your dad and mom just had differences. He'll be proud of you, he comforted. Hitomi looked into his eyes.   
  
You sure? she asked.   
  
Van replied, staring up at the stars beginning to appear. Look, a shooting star, he exclaimed. Make a wish. Hitomi closed her eyes, her dark, thick lashes resting gently on her cheek. Van drew in a deep breath and made a wish of his own, and in unison, his eyes and Hitomi's eyes opened. Van smiled.   
  
What did you wish for? he asked.   
  
It's a secret, Hitomi giggled. Van smiled, nodded, and stood up, making his way to the tree he so frequently used as a ladder. Hitomi grinned and crawled back inside her window. Van hopped down from the tree branch by branch and walked across the dark street and into his house. He called out a greeting to Merle and Folken who were fighting over some odd thing or another in the kitchen (all Van heard was flamingos' and pineapple'), hopped up the stairs two at a time and walked into his room, which was still a haphazard mess of boxes and junk. He looked out his window and waved at Hitomi, who was gazing out her own window. Her mother came into the room and said something. Hitomi nodded and threw a last glance at Van, and then drew the curtains on her window. Van smiled and pushed a pile of junk off his futon, splaying himself over the cushion and not bothering to undress.   
  
he muttered to himself before falling asleep and traveling to a land of wings...   
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N: **_Well, another psychotic chapter if I do say so myself... *examines lurid pink nails* so, tell me what you think and I'll most definitley continue!  
  
^.~ Azure_


	4. Van in Drag, Confessions of Love and a V

**A/N: **_Chapter 4. I'm tired. Enjoy.  
_**  
disclaimer:**_ don't own, don't care.  
_**  
~the fourth chapter~  
**  
Celena sat in the sleek back convertible her brother had purchaced for this mission. Bull- Celena had seen it before on several of her previous missions. All in all, this wasn't the best day for her. She had gotten pulled over by a cop, who had tried to hit on her, she had nearly lost her fake I.D, and she was stuck in a car with Dilandau.  
  
So, anyway, said Dilandau, wrapping his arm around the back of her seat. Celena resisted the urge to slap him straight across the cheek, and instead crossed her arms over her chests. I was thinking-  
  
said Celena, turning her head away. She was parked in the lot of one of her brother's many shopping centers... what an idiot her brother was. Nothing made much sense to her anymore- her family's betrayal to the icy Dornkirk, a detirmened old man who was Allen's advisor, her emotions towards her brother... herself. Celena sighed and shook her head. She was fifteen and she had already killed, made herself invisible to the world, and had enough spy skills to walk straight into a top-security government building and have people smile and wave at her.  
  
Come on, Celena, please? whimpered Dilandau, letting his arm slide down around her shoulder.  
  
replied Celena icily. I don't know what it is that you want me to do, but, whatever it is, no. And get your dirty arm off of me, she replied, shrugging her shoulders. On the contrary, Dilandau tightened his grip.  
  
But I want to drive. Celena nearly banged her head against the steering wheel of the car. Typical Dilandau.  
  
No, Dilandau. You drive far too...  
  
He offered with a devilish grin.  
  
she replied, and then sighed, taking in his attire. Why must you insist on wearing that getup? It makes us more obvious. Rule number one-  
  
Always blend in, recited Dilandau in a monotone. Celena, that's the thing that's wrong with you. You always play by the rules.  
  
It's either you play by the rules or you die, she replied stiffly. In a second, Dilandau had his arms planted on either side of Celena, pinning her against the door.  
  
You could have a little fun once in a while, you know, he said, his ruby eyes sparkling. Celena only stared up at him, her face a passive mask.  
  
I prefer to live and-  
  
Play by the rules? What rules? asked Dilandau. What about our profession has rules? Celena, we're fifteen. We're supposed to only be worrying about school and parties and dating. But, no, we worry about whether or not the bomb is going to go off, or if you'll be able to shoot the enemy, or even if you're going to live through the day. So, lighten up a bit. If we're living on the wrong side, we might as well enjoy ourselves because we're going to get killed anyway. Celena had rarely seen Dilanddau so serious. Suddenly, she cracked up. Dilandau's face twisted in confusion.  
  
What's so funny? he asked.  
  
This... got.... started... over an argument.... regarding who.... would drive, she said between giggles. Dilandau smiled a bit as well, and then sat up, letting Celena out from under him.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Pretty dumb, huh? he asked with a smile. Celena nodded, giggling, her hand over her mouth.   
  
So.... can I drive?  
  
replied Celena, still laughing.  
  
Dilandau begged.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi tossed her hair, which was wet from her morning shower, out of her eyes and gazed out the street. Van was sitting next to her- eating, of course. She wasn't sure how he could eat so much and not get fat, but then again, that was Van.  
  
So, anyway, said Van through a mouthful of Coco puffs, Merle was like no way,' and she was like you know it,' and then Merle slapped her and was so completley fuck off, bitch!' and then-  
  
Van, does this have any relevance to anything? Hitomi asked. Van shrugged one shoulder, still cramming food into his cavernous mouth. Hitomi sighed and propped her arms up on her knees. Sometimes I really wonder about you, Hitomi sighed. Van shrugged again.  
  
I know! he said, accidentally spraying Hitomi with masticated breakfast cereal, let's go to my house!  
  
Sounds good, Hitomi said, wiping off her face in disgust. Hitomi made her way along the roof but stopped to stare as a sleek black car came zooming down the street, weaving. Hitomi could have sworn she heard cackling and STOP, DILANDAU, DAMMIT! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH AND ALLEN WILL KILL US! over the sound of tires skidding over the asphalt.  
  
yelled Van as they zoomed off down the street. We should completley do that some time.  
  
Like hell, Hitomi snorted, pulling herself in through her window. She landed catlike on the floor, and Van, who one would have thought would have mastered the art of climbing in through windows, tripped on the sill and came tumbling into the room and landing straight on Hitomi.  
  
Umm, please get off me, she said awkwardly. Van jumped up as though he had been electrified (after all, she was wearing a small denim skirt and a purple, skintight tank top.)  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, he said, bowing over and over again.  
  
Hitomi said. It's okay, seriously. Just... don't land on me next time, okay? she asked.  
  
meeped Van, his face beet red.  
  
Especially not when I'm wearing a skirt, Hitomi replied, walking out of her room.  
  
Like hell, Van mumbled, echoeing Hitomi's previous words. He suddenly grinned evilly and bounded down the stairs after her, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in circles.  
  
he sang.  
  
Put me down! Hitomi half giggled, half shreiked, holding the bottom of her skirt down with her hands.  
  
Not until you say you looooove me, Van sang, still swinging her about.  
  
Hitomi laughed. Now put me down.  
  
Say it! Van cried, swinging Hitomi quite suddenly in the other direction.  
  
Never, never, never! Hitomi cried, her hair flying in her face.  
  
Say it! Yelled Van again.  
  
Fine! I love you! Now put me down! Hitomi yelled.   
  
said Van, stopping suddenly and placing a woozy Hitomi on her feet. They both swayed and stumbled over to the couch, collapsing on it one on top of another and laughing dizzily.  
  
If you ever do that again, said Hitomi, sitting up with a sway and poking Van in the shoulder(she had meant to poke him in the chest but had missed), I will personally kill you.  
  
Right, right, said Van lazily, blowing a strand of Hitomi's hair out of his face and trying to regain his orientation. Suddenly, Hitomi dizzily hopped up.  
  
Race you to your place! she shreiked and dashed down the hallway, weaving and nearly knocking over several expensive looking Vases. Van dashed after her and swayed to the front door, chasing her across the street. Suddenly, his heart thudded against his ribcage in warning. Van grabbed Hitomi by the wrist, his diziness gone, and pulled her back from the pavement just as the black car zoomed up again in a screech of breaks, previously just where she had been standing. Van yanked her into the house and locked the door, peering out through the peephole.  
  
asked Hitomi, alarmed, from where Van had wrapped his arms protectivley around her.  
  
I have a bad feeling about that car, he said, watching it's occupants converse and then drive away.  
  
said Hitomi. Then realising that she had just escaped being run over by a car, and had Van not grabbed her at that last moment she would currently be blood and limbs on the asphalt, she did what was natural and expected of a young lady.  
  
She fainted straight over onto Van.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi, hey, are you okay? Van asked, shaking Hitomi gently by the shoulders. Her eyes opened and she shook her head.  
  
Good morning, she yawned, stretching. Is breakfast ready yet? Van skeptically raised an eyebrow.  
  
Um, Hitomi, it's just after one. You've been out of it for an hour, you were nearly run over...  
  
Oh yeah, she said, casually, sitting up. Thanks for that. Van was now greatly confused by her behavior.   
  
said Van, peering out the window, that weird car has made a few more circles, but now it's gone. Want to go over to my place for lunch? he asked. We could watch a movie, or something, he offered. Hitomi pushed her covers off her slender frame and sat up, blowing a loose strand of her short hair out of her eyes.  
  
she said, beginning to step out of bed but stopping. Her skirt had rolled up as she slept. Turn around, she commanded. Van gave her a weird look but turned around. Hitomi swung herself out of bed, pulled her skirt down, and stood up, slipping on her plain black flip-flops.  
  
Can I turn around yet? asked Van. Hitomi poked him in the ribs in response.  
  
she said. Van turned to her and grinned, and set off down the stairs with Hitomi behind him. They were almost out the door when the phone rang.   
  
Hang on, Van, she said. Van nodded and Hitomi sighed, walking over to the phone.  
  
she asked, picking it up and placing it up against her ear.  
  
Hey Hitomi! Came Yukari's familiar, bubbly voice.  
  
Hey Yukari, said Hitomi, hoisting herself up onto the counter and swinging her legs. What's up?  
  
Oh, nothing, sighed Yukari, snapping her gum. But can I come over tomorrow or something? Please? I'm really bored.  
  
Fine with me, said Hitomi. So, what have you been doing?  
  
Nothing. Reading magazines, shopping, sleeping... Yukari sounded bored. Hitomi laughed aloud, earning an inquisitive glance from Van, who had pulled himelf up onto the counter next to her.  
  
Hey, Yukari, Hitomi said. Van's here. Wanna say hi?  
  
Van who? Yukari asked in bewilderment before Van snatched the phone away.  
  
Hiiiiiiii, it's me, Van! Van said, a lopsided grin adorning his features. Hitomi giggled into her hand at Van's antics. He paused and looked confused for a moment, and then said no... nail-gun boy. Remember?..... yes! Of course..... like hell......... no shit sherlock.... no.... hell no.... WHAT? no.... of course not.... well, sort of..... shut up!..... okay, that's it. Here Hitomi, Van said, his face crimson, handing the phone to Yukari. Hitomi laughed and took it.  
  
I think nail-gun boy likes you, said Yukari calculatingly into Hitomi's ear.  
  
Yukari, you analyze too much, Hitomi analyzed. Let me guess... cosmo? she asked dryly. Yukari giggled sheepishly.  
  
Well.... yes. Okay, Hitomi, I gotta go. My mom is giving me death glares.  
  
Seeya tomorrow, Yukari, Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari called, followed by a no! wait! mooooom- in the background and a click. Hitomi laughed and hung up the phone, hopping off of the counter in the process. Van shook his head, faint traces of pink still evident in his cheeks.  
  
You have one weiiiird friend, he said. Hitomi shrugged.  
  
She over-analyzes things with the help of her Cosmopolitan magazine, Hitomi replied dryly. Van shook his head.  
  
Poison, that thing is, he replied, with a grin, scratching his head. So, are we going over to my place?  
  
said Hitomi.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Mom? Mom, I'm... I'm fine, stop worrying... how was I supposed to know that you were going to come home an hour early? No.... actuall, I called because... of course I'm not in jail! But, mom... Van snickered as he watched Hitomi try to get a few words in on a discussion on the phone with her mom.  
  
But.... mom! Come on... I know I have track practice starting in 2 days.... it's just.... moooommmmm, Hitomi whined. Van laughed at her, and Merle looked amused. Can I sleep over at.... no, I'm not at Yukari's... no! With Merle!.. yes.... he's here, too..... no! Hitomi blushed pink. Of course not! Van was so overcome by a fit of the giggles' that Merle had to shove a pillow in his face to shut him up. Can I please? ..... yes, I'll go to bed by midnight.... please? Yes! Thanks, mom! ... okay, I'll be back by noon... okay. love you too. Bye. Hitomi hung up the phone, and looked to Merle with a smile, who was innocently sitting on the pillow that was suffocating Van, whose limbs were flailing about.  
  
She says I can stay, said Hitomi as Van tried to pry Merle's backside off of his face.  
  
Wow! Really? screeched Merle, hopping off Van at once to give Hitomi a hug. Van sat up, his face tinged blue and gasping for air.  
  
he roared, chasing her around the room and hitting her over the head with a pillow. She squealed and took cover behind Hitomi, covering her head. Van glared at Merle and then at Hitomi.  
  
Would you please kill her? he asked Hitomi sullenly, glaring at Merle and crossing his arms over his chest, his face still and odd blue color and his hair messier than normal.  
  
Which way do you prefer? By poisioning or by pillow?  
  
huffed Van, leaning back onto the couch. Merle peeked over Hitomi's shoulder and glared. Van chunked the pillow at her head, which she deftly caught and fired back at Van, who was caught square on in the chest and tumbled over the back of the couch.  
  
he cursed, only his black and white nikes showing over the back of the couch. Hitomi giggled and Merle dashed up the stairs.  
  
Come on, Hitomi, she said, grabbing the younger girl's wrist. Before the demon-boy can strike back.  
  
I'm not a demon! Growled Van, slinking haphazardly over to them. I'm an angel... a nice, innocent angel with pearly white wings and A FRIGGIN HALO! Merle squealed as Van made an attack at her heels, and dragged Hitomi up the stairs. Hitomi laughed as she was persued by her friend and dragged along by another one, and dashed ahead of Merle into her room. They both closed the door and leaned upon it, Van's pounding buffered by the brown wooden door.  
  
Hold it back, laughed Merle as Van could be heard yelling LET ME IN! LET ME IN! out in the hallway. Hitomi smiled and nodded, an evil plot forming in her own mind. Merle went in search of a chair and Van began to push on the door in a futile attempt to open it. Hitomi waited until Merle was all the way across the room and Van was pushing his hardest before deftly opening the door, jumping over Van who tumbled in, and dashing down the hall into her friend's messy room, closing the door behind her.  
  
yelled Van. What was that for?! Hitomi laughed as she heard Van prowling closer, followed by Merle, who Hitomi could just imagine sprouting angry cat ears and a tail.  
  
It wasn't for anything, she said innocently. I just felt like paying you back for dropping me into an ice cold bathtub!  
  
Drop this, said Van. Hitomi pushed on the door as hard as she could to keep him from opening, and to her suprise Van pulled open the door and she tumbled straight over onto him.  
  
he laughed. Now I've gotcha. He began to tickle Hitomi relentlessly, and soon Merle leapt into the fight with a pillow, turning the group into a gigantic moving ball of laughter and feathers.  
  
Stop Van! laughed Hitomi. Merle whacked Van on the head with a pillow, and he, in turn, tickled Hitomi even harder.   
  
Say you love me!! he yelled over the noise of Hitomi's laugher.  
  
Not again, she giggled as a stray swipe meant for Van's head landed in her face.  
  
Say it! he said.  
  
Fine! I love you! Now will you stop? Hitomi laughed.  
  
cried Van, tickling Hitomi more. Somehow she managed to snag the pillow from Merle and beat Van off. He collapsed back onto the carpet, laughing, on Hitomi's right, and Merle laid on Hitomi's left. All three were occasionally reaching over to bop eachother, but for the most part they were trying to regain their breath.  
  
You remember what I said earlier Van? Hitomi asked.  
  
he replied.  
  
Earlier today, when I said that If you ever do that again I will personally kill you.' Time to stick to my word, she cackled.  
  
asked Van in bewilderment, before he found a pillow shoved in his face for the second time that night.  
  
Merle! Get some rope! called Hitomi to her friend.  
  
said Merle, and then stopped. Will a sheet work?  
  
said Hitomi. Anything we can use to subdue him.  
  
Merle cackled, and then dug around in a linen closet for a sheet. She emerged with an old choo-choo train sheet, and helped Hitomi bind Van's arms and legs to a banister.  
  
What are you doing? Van asked in disbeleif. Hitomi smirked.  
  
Death by makeover, she replied innocently.  
  
Oh nooo, breathed Van, his eyes going wide. Merle cackled and skipped off to the bathroom, where she came back with a large supply of cosmetics.  
  
I think we should start off with polished toenails, said Merle.  
  
I agree, replied Hitomi. But I'm not going anywhere near his feet.  
  
sighed Merle, and began to spread candy pink glittery polish over Van's rough toenails. Hitomi smirked, and grabbed a lurid red lipstick. Van began to panic.  
  
No, no no no no no, he breathed, beginning to flail about. Hitomi sat on his middle, effectively pinning him down, and began to coat his lips in a bright, new color of only the most in-style red lipstick. That tastes nasty! Van shuddered after Hitomi had finished. Hitomi shrugged.  
  
Get used to it, she replied, and reached for a glittery facial powder while Merle moved to work on Van's left foot. She dumped a small pile into the palm of her hand, and grinned at Van.  
  
I suggest you close your eyes and exhale, she warned. Van looked panicked but complied, shutting his mouth and eyes and sending out a giant gust of air through his nose as Hitomi blew the sparkles into his face.  
  
Are you done yet?he asked, disgraced as Hitomi began applying lavender eyeshadow.  
  
Say you love me, Hitomi said on impulse.  
  
replied Van calmly. I love you. Now, will you stop?  
  
cackled Hitomi, dusting Van's cheeks with blush as Merle pulled back from his feet.  
  
I think it turned out rather nice, don't you? Hitomi asked, getting up. Merle smiled, and Hitomi could just imagine her with fangs.  
  
It needs something, she said calculatingly.  
  
asked Hitomi, smiling like a vampire as well. Merle rustled through the box of makeup she had brought out, and exclaimed before pulling out with a bright red bow in hand. She clipped it neatly on top of Van's head and stepped back.  
  
Merle yelled down the stairs. Get the polariod camera!  
  
Ohno ohno ohno ohno ohno! exclaimed Van, wriggling around desperatley. Folken came up the stairs, smiling, his purple teardrop tatoo crinkled.  
  
Oh, Van, he laughed. You look so pretty.  
  
Shut up, Van growled angrily as his brother stood back and looked on with a smile. Hitomi cackled and grabbed the camera, shooting several shots.  
  
Smile for the camera, she laughed. Come on, you're going to be a model! she giggled. Merle giggled as well, and Van scowled.  
  
You show those pictures to anyone and you die. Hitomi, of course, would later pin the majority of those pictures up on her wall, but she would never admit to anyone other than herself that, even in drag, Van Fanel looked absolutley, positivley, one hundred percent and completley hot. Well... except to Yukari.  
  
  
  
So, what do you want to do? asked Van after he had scrubbed off all the makeup Hitomi had so lovingly' applied.  
  
I don't know. We could watch another movie, or look at the stars, Hitomi said as Van scrubbed at his face with a rag.  
  
Let's watch another movie, Van said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head like a dog, sending stray water droplets flying all over Hitomi. She brushed the water off her shirt like dust, and stood up from where she had been sitting on the counter next to Van.  
  
Cool. What do you want to watch? she asked.  
  
I don't know... Hey, Merle! he yelled, knocking his fist against the bathroom wall. Merle poked her head out of her room and around the corner into the bathroom.  
  
she asked.  
  
What movie should we watch? Van asked innocently, drying his face.  
  
Uhh.... Monty Python and the Holy Grail, she randomly said. Van made an approving face and nodded.  
  
I've never seen that before, said Hitomi thoughtfully. Is it good? Van looked mortified, and dropped the towel.  
  
You've never seen Monty Python? he asked in horror. Merle gave her a sympathetic look.   
  
You poor thing, she said, and walked after Hitomi, who was being dragged down the sairs by Van by now.  
  
asked Hitomi curiously as she bumped slightly on the steps.  
  
Monty Python is the best, Van insisted. There's a killer rabbit, and a castle of whores, and an armless, legless knight and a three headed man...   
  
And a witch who weighs the same as a duck and singing, dancing, knights of the round table! added in Merle, clapping her hands together. I'll make the popcorn! Van, you get the movie started.  
  
said Van as he hopped the last few steps, tossed Hitomi on the couch and rushed over to the entertainment station, which Hitomi had decided to steal once she got the chance. Van walked over to the black cabinet next to the DVD player and ran his fingers along the spines of the DVD boxes. Eventually, he exclaimed and pulled out a box labled MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL, with a large cartooned hand holding up a grail from which a rabbit sprouted. Hitomi raised her eyebrow at it, and Van gleefully slipped the disk into the DVD player. Merle hopped over the back of the couch and sat on Van's other side, placing the bowl of popcorn in her brother's lap. Van pushed the play button on the DVD remote, and within five minutes Hitomi was laughing hysterically alongside Van.  
  
Bring out yer dead! Van imitated a man on screen with a cart, making his way through a meidevil town and calling out for corpses. An old man was led out.  
  
I'm not dead yet, he protested, and an argument ensued between the caller and the Old man's son. The old man was hit in the head and slumped over onto the cart, and the son smiled and thanked the caller. Then, a woman dressed up as a witch was ushered out for trial. Hitomi laughed as they decided if she weighed the same as a duck, she was a witch. Hitomi wasn't sure when, but sometime during the movie she had slumped over onto Van's shoulder to watch from there, and he had looped one of his arms around her waist. Hitomi couldn't say she minded terribly, in fact she was more comfortable here than she had ever been before, and sighed a bit, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl nestled between Van's knees.   
  
That's just nasty, Hitomi commented as the rabbit which had been on the cover of the movie flew at the throats of the members of the round table, drawing blood in graphic reality. Van laughed a bit, causing Hitomi to bob up and down a bit on his shoulder.   
  
Yeah, but it's funny, he replied, shoving some popcorn into his mouth. Merle had long since fallen asleep on the arm of the couch, and Hitomi was suprised that the noise didn't wake her up. She shrugged. Oh well. More Van to her.  
  
Hitomi mentally slapped herself. Since when did she care about having Van's attention all to herself.   
  
Ever since he saved your life for the first time,' came a little voice in Hitomi's mind. She ignored it, and did her best to concentrate on the movie. Unfortunatley, she was distracted greatly now by the thoughts of Van raging in her mind and his smell, like a feild, wafting through the air around her. Hitomi relaxed. She was safe here- nothing could get here as long as she was with Van. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, completley oblivious to the scream of dying knights on screen.  
  
  
Van looked down at Hitomi with a smile. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, a faint smile gracing her lips in her sleep.  
  
Van hissed. Go sleep on the floor.  
  
Okay Van, Merle yawned, still in a mostly-asleep state. Van smiled as the rest of the couch was cleared off. He turned off the tv and fell asleep against the pillow Merle has previously been leaning against, Hitomi sleeping lightly on his chest.  
  
I'll find out what you really feel, Hitomi, Van swore to himself before the comforting warmth and smell of Hitomi lulled him to sleep.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Any luck? Celena asked Dilandau. He was peering into the house with a pair of binoculars.  
  
he said.  
  
Celena cursed, striking the top of the steering wheel with her open hand.  
  
It's only getting worse, Dilandau commented. They're getting closer.  
  
But how'll we explain the death of an olympian, disappearance of her boyfriend, death of her boyfriend's family?  
  
I never said boyfriend, said Dilandau, tossing the binoculars into the back of the car. I only said they're getting closer. We can still pull them apart.  
  
You have an idea, said Celena suddenly, a smile alighting her features. What is it?  
  
Re-direct her affections, of course, replied Dilandau, stretching in his seat. Celena turned on the car and u-turned in the middle of the street, making her way back to the shopping center.  
  
Cool. So, what exactly is this bright idea you've got? she asked, driving at a brick wall. At the last moment it folded up like a garage door and Celena drove into a metal car lift.  
  
We simply find a substitute for her feelings, of course, Dilandau said as the lift began to go downwards. And who better than-  
  
asked Celena skeptically. Ha. We'll have to get the o-kay from the boss first, dumbass. Celena drove out of the lift as it came to a shuddering halt, and parked the car in a space marked just for her. She stepped out of the car, stretching her legs.  
  
admitted Dilandau, but I think he'll say it'll work. After all, we can't risk getting this company uncovered, and what better way than by murdering someone famous?  
  
I agree, replied Celena, stashing the keys in her purse. I'm going to hit the sack for tonight... meet me in the staff room at seven tomorrow morning, she said.  
  
Seven sharp, confirmed Dilandau, heading off in the direction of his own dorm. Right. See you then. Celena turned a corner and knew she was out of ear shot.  
  
Oh, trust me, she said sarcastically. I can't wait.  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N: **_AAAAAND, thus ends the fantastic chapter four! Gyahaha! And I finally got myself out of the pit I wrote myself into in chapter 5, so you can expect it right on schedule tomorrow. I'm not sure about 6, though, because I haven't even started it, and also because I'll be GONE all day on thursday, so I may not update anything... anyway, I love you all!   
  
^.~ Azure_


	5. Fashion is Pain and Hitomi is Pissed

  
  
~the fifth chapter~  
  
When Hitomi woke up the next morning, the only way she could think of describing the way she felt was heaven, even at the risk of sounding cliche. A pair of warm arms encircled her waist, the scent of a feild mingled with the sound and smell of brewing coffee, and a steady heartbeat thudded comfortingly in her ear. Hitomi sighed deeply, completley comfortable where she was, and opened her eyes, wondering if she was still dreaming. What she saw was not what she was expecting- Van's living room. Hitomi looked up, and sure enough, her pillow was none other than her goofy neighbor himself. Not that Hitomi minded, really, it was just that this was a slightly compromising situation, and she wasn't sure she wanted to appear like this in front of Merle. Or, for that matter, Folken.  
  
Hey, you lovebirds awake yet? came Merle's voice from the kitchen.  
  
We're not lovebirds, and only I'm awake, said Hitomi, her cheeks tinted pink. Hitomi struggled to sit up, but found that she couldn't- Van had her in a death grip. Hitomi cast about desperatley for ideas, and eventually saw a pillow laying on the floor not too far away. She inched most of her body off of the couch, tugged it over with her foot, and in the blink of an eye, substituted it for her in Van's arms. She hopped up and stretched a bit, and then walked to the kitchen to help Merle with breakfast.  
  
Anything I can do to help? she asked, combing her hair with her fingers and then washing her hands.  
  
Nah. Do you want eggs?  
  
said Hitomi. Um, scrambled, please, if it's not too much trouble.  
  
No trouble at all, replied Merle with a smile. She expertly flipped the bacon into the air and caught it deftly with the frying pan, and Hitomi raised her eyebrows, impressed.  
  
she said. Merle shrugged.  
  
You'll need to get your own drink... oh, and could you please wake up Van?  
  
said Hitomi, walking to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She drank a bit and then set it on the table, walking back into the living room where Van was asleep. Hitomi stood in front of Van and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
she sang. Wake up. Van mumbled something incoherently and rolled over in his sleep. Hitomi smiled to herself. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone other than herself (and Yukari, as well,) Van looked rather cute in his sleep. Like an angel, or something. Hitomi could just see him with wings sprouting out of his back, and a halo over his head. She shook off these thoughts and returned to the task of attempting to wake him up.  
  
Hitomi tried again. Van only let out a snore in response. Now, Hitomi was getting slightly fed up.  
  
Where's Hitomi? she heard Folken ask.  
  
Trying to wake up sleeping beauty, Merle replied.  
  
Did you warn her? Folken replied. Hitomi shook her head. It was bad to eaves drop. Instead, she grabbed Van by both shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
Van, you idiot, wake up! she said. Before she knew what had happened, the pillow was flying through the air and Van had grabbed her, pulling her down onto the couch with him. He sighed and laid his head on her chest, a smile gracing his features. Hitomi scowled.  
  
Hitomi, watch out. Van has the tendency to- oh, Folken said. Hitomi glared up at him, and he looked amused, a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
Too bad, he said. But good luck- he won't let go, Folken added. Hitomi only glared in response. Merle came out of the kitchen to see, and her eyes began twinkling.  
  
How cute! she gushed. Hitomi glared at her as well, and she pulled out a polaroid camera.  
  
Kodak moment, she said.  
  
Don't you dare, Hitomi said, and was instantly blinded by a flash of light from the camera. It spit out the photo, and Merle took another one. Hitomi glared as the pink haired girl went back into the kitchen, laughing, with her green hair, teardrop tatooed brother followed.  
  
hissed Hitomi, let go.  
  
replied Van, his breath steady. He was asleep, all right, and Hitomi had no clue how to wake him up.  
  
Van, please let go, she said as Van loosley draped his arm over her stomach. to Hitomi's dismay, he only tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
Wake up, Van, Hitomi said, wriggling about a bit.  
  
Stay still, Hitomi, Van murmured. Who said I wasn't awake? Hitomi's cheeks flushed pink at this.  
  
Would you let go of me? she asked.   
  
Van said. I'll let go... eventually. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Hitomi relaxed as best as she could, and awkwardly patted his head. Truth be told, Hitomi was actually quite enjoying herself, despite the slightly compromising situation this could be interpreted to be like perverts- or, by the likes of Yukari, who thought only about boys, sex, and fashion.   
  
Hitomi whined under her breath, knowing that her protests would be futile. Van poked her in the stomach.  
  
Shush. I'm trying to sleep. You're not making it any easier. Wriggling and whining...  
  
Make me shut up, then, if that's what you want... Hitomi said angrily. Van pulled up from where he had been resting his head, and grinned. Uh oh,' Hitomi thought.  
  
Maybe I will... cackled Van. Before Hitomi knew what had happened he had sealed her lips with his. Too suprised to react, Van used the opportunity to pull back, grinning, and lay back down on her chest. Hitomi's eyes were wide and her face was red, and shortly thereafter a slap echoed through the house. Van watched with a grin as Hitomi stomped, her face the shape and color of a ripe tomato, into the nearest bathroom, and slam the door.  
  
What did you do? Merle asked Van angrily, her hands on her hip, a spatula clutched tight in her fist.  
  
Oh, nothing, replied Van, laying back down on the couch with his hands behind his head. Merle, however, wasn't convinced so easily.  
  
Van, go finish breakfast for our guest, Merle said, emphasizing guest.' Van shrugged and took the spatula, bouncing into the kitchen with a leer on his face. Merle sighed and knocked on the bathroom door, pressing her ear to it in concern.  
  
Hitomi, honey, are you okay? she asked. Faint sobs echoed out, and Merle glared in her brother's general vicinity.  
  
  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi sat on her roof later that day, still full from Merle's excellent breakfast. She heard the familiar clomping of Van climbing up the tree, and stood up, walking huffily to her window.   
  
Hitomi! Wait, called Van. Hitomi turned around angrily.   
  
Do you go out of your way just to bother me? she asked him. She didn't wait for an answer, and instead made her way into her room. She closed the window in Van's face and flicked the latch.   
  
Come on, Hitomi, just talk to me! said Van, pounding his fist against the glass.   
  
said Hitomi, fumbling with the drapes.   
  
What did I do wrong? Van asked her. Hitomi didn't answer, and instead chose to pull the drapes over the window, sheilding Van from view. She heard several loud clomping noises in the bathroom,   
followed by a Hitomi sighed and closed the bathroom door, figuring out that he must have come in through that window.   
  
Talk to me. Please! yelled Van, pounding against the bathroom door.   
  
No! I have nothing to say to you, replied Hitomi. There was a loud   
thud, and Hitomi suspected that Van had slammed his head against the bathroom door. There was a sliding sound as Van slumped against the door, and Hitomi sad with her back facing it, preventing his entry. And so, they sat, back toback in silence, only wood keeping them apart.   
  
What did I do? Van asked quietly, more to himself than to Hitomi.   
  
You played with my mind, Hitomi replied, equally quietly. And with my heart.   
  
It was unintentional, Van said. I feel like I've known you forever.   
  
So do I, replied Hitomi, getting up to open the door and face Van. Van, I... just then, at the worst possible time, the doorbell rang. Hitomi slammed her head against the bathroom door. The doorbell rang again.   
  
Hitomi? Hitomi, are you home? came Yukari's voice.   
  
Stay there, Van, Hitomi instructed, their moment lost, and made her way down the stairs. She opened the door and there stood Yukari in all her fashionable glory- denim boots with painfully tall, skinny heels, a skirt she stole from Hitomi and a designer I LOVE NY shirt that had been tattered and ripped so that there was only one shoulder on the shirt-never mind that it came that way.   
  
said Yukari happily. You know, I could have sworn I heard voices.   
  
It was nothing, replied Hitomi. Just the TV. Yukari gave Hitomi a calculating, glitter mascara-ed look and stepped in. Just then, the same black car that had nearly run over Hitomi the previous day drove slowly by. Hitomi yanked Yukari the rest of the way in and slammed the door, locking it.   
  
What was that for? asked Yukari after she had regained her footing.   
  
Um, nothing, replied Hitomi with a nervous smile. So, do you want to watch a movie?   
  
said Yukari, let's go to your room.   
  
My... room? asked Hitomi, her face going pale.   
  
Yeah, your room, responded Yukari, brushing an auburn lock out of her face. She dropped her purse on the banister and made her way up the stairs. Hitomi dashed less elegantly after her and into her room ahead of Yukari, where she shoved a confused Van back into the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
Is something wrong? Asked Yukari, sitting down on Hitomi's bed.   
  
No, no, nothing's wrong, laughed Hitomi, standing with her back to the bathroom door. She pulled it shut as it began to open again, and Yukari raised one eyebrow.   
  
You sure?   
  
Yeah, hang on, said Hitomi. She stuck her head into the bathroom.   
  
Shut up in there! she whispered to Van. He looked as though he were about to reply but Hitomi had pulled the door shut and was smiling innocently at Yukari.   
  
Hitomi, you're acting weird. And you look like you've been crying. Is something wrong? she asked calculatingly.   
  
Damn,' thought Hitomi, smiling nervously.   
  
N-no, nothing's wrong, how could you think that? Eh... heh... heh?   
  
You know what I think? Yukari said as Hitomi gripped the doorknob to the bathroom door with a vice-like grip. I think it's a boy.   
  
protested Hitomi as Yukari stood up and began walking towards her with her hands on her waist.   
  
I think it was nail gun boy, replied Yukari with a smile like a cat that had just eaten a nice, fat bird.   
  
N-no, of c-course not, said Hitomi, her voice high in pitch. She gripped the doorknob harder as Yukari reached for it.   
  
And what's in your bathroom that you're so worried about? she asked. If I didn't know better, I would say there's someone in there! She opened the door and Hitomi fell inwards- revealing an empty bathroom with an open window. Hitomi exhaled in releif. Yukari looked around, confused.   
  
Hitomi, what's with you? Seriuosly! You've been acting all skittish.   
  
It's... it's nerves. I'm nervous because I have my first practice tomorrow.   
  
You made it?! Yukari squealed, engulfing Hitomi in a hug full of perfume and breasts.   
  
Hitomi rasped, the scent of Yukari's new Tommy Girl perfume making her head spin. Let go... please.   
  
Ohmigosh Hitomi this is great! ... wait, I don't believe you. Show me the letter. Hitomi pointed to a sheet of paper tacked up to her wall (next to the picture of Made-over Van) and Yukari dashed over to it... as well as she could dash in high heels, at least.   
  
Lets see- Miss Kanzaki.... in honor of..... olympics.... congratulations you made the team! Yukari squealed as she read. Wait, there's more...... practice from 6 to noon every day excepting weekends and national holidays... party to be held in honor of olympians. You're actually going to one of those parties? Yukari exclaimed.   
  
What? Party?!? Hitomi screeched, dashing over to look at the letter. How come I didn't notice that before?!   
  
You were probably in too much shock, replied Yukari with a grin. It says here that it is formal, mandatory attendance, refreshments provided. Wow! Like, one of those really fancy exclusive parties! Ohmigosh, will you take me?   
  
I don't know... said Hitomi hesitantly, a faint queasiness stirring in her stomach. If it's formal and there's food, then there'll probably be dancing, too. And I'll need a guy to dance with- a lot of those track and feild guys are twice our age and really gross, said Hitomi. A sly grin crossed Yukari's face and she bumped hips with Hitomi.   
  
So, take nail-gun boy, of course. Apparently, Yukari got exactly the response she was waiting for when Hitomi's face flushed pink.   
  
After all, you didn't get along with any of the guys at our school.   
  
Hitomi stuttered. Maybe I just won't go then...   
  
It says mandatory, said Yukari, pointing at the letter. Hm. I wonder...   
  
I'll think about it, snapped Hitomi. her face looking like a ripe tomato. Yukari grinned and patted her friend on the back.   
  
That's the spirit! Now, we have to figure out what you're going to wear, and can I do your makeup? Oh, and we'll have to fix this rat's nest up, too, Yukari said, plucking a strand of Hitomi's hair. And the party's in a week! Oh, Hitomi, we're definitley going to have to do some heavy duty work on you...   
  
said Hitomi, glaring at Van over Yukari's shoulder. He was making frantic signs through the glass, and Hitomi nodded her head to the right when Yukari was turned backto the letter. Van disappeared around the side of the house, and Yukari continued gushing about nails and looks and all sorts of stuff.   
  
Erm, Yukari? Hitomi asked as Yukari began to dig through her closet, looking for the perfect dress. Could we maybe do this some other time? My mom'll be home soon and she's expecting some people from work to come for a conference...   
  
Yukari huffed. I can see when I'm not wanted. But, I'm warning you, Yukari said, poking Hitomi in the chest, I'm calling you the second I get home, so you'd better stop whatever you're doing, even if it's having hot, steaming sex with nail gun boy.   
  
whined Hitomi, her face a lovley plum color. Yukari winked.   
  
Just kidding about nail gun boy. But I'm calling, and you'd better pick up or I'm coming straight back. And, trust me, that's not an easy walk in these dratted shoes.   
  
Why do you wear them? said Hitomi, pointing at Yukari's disgustingly high-heeled boots.   
  
Fashion, duh, said Yukari, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hitomi escorted Yukari down the stairs and out the front door.   
  
So, remember, I'm calling, said Yukari, shaking her finger at Hitomi and putting on her tacky sunglasses. She slung her purse over her shoulder and flashed Hitomi the thums up.   
  
she said, and walked away, down the street in the direction of her house. Hitomi sighed and felt warm arms wrap around her waist.   
  
Party, huh? Van asked. Hitomi relaxed despite herself, and shut the front door, turning around to face Van.   
  
said Hitomi onto his shoulder, wondering why she had been fighting with him earlier.   
  
And you need a dance partner? he asked. Hitomi smiled.   
  
Yeah. Why, Fanel, think you can dance? You'd more likley trip over your own two feet, she said with a laugh.   
  
Is that a challenge, miss Kanzaki?? Van asked, holding Hitomi at arm's legnth and peering into her face.   
  
And what if it is? replied Hitomi with a grin, all past animosity forgotten.  
  
How about we make a bet, said Van with a sly smile.  
  
What kind of bet? Hitomi asked, toying with some of his black, wiry hair. Van grinned and put his hand over hers.  
  
If I make it through the party without one mess up, you're my slave for a day. And if I mess up-  
  
You take me with you on that ski retreat I heard Merle and Folken talking about, said Hitomi. Van grinned.  
  
Done, but I'm not sure if that's punishment for me, he replied. Hitomi shook her head and grinned.  
  
she said suddenly, do you want to go to the arcade? I could teach you a thing or two about Dance Dance Revolution. Van shrugged.  
  
he replied. Hitomi smiled, and made to leave when the phone rang.  
  
Ugh... I forgot, Yukari was going to call me back. Um, Van... turn on the radio. A talk show, she said. Van obeyed, and the room was instantly filled with voices. Hitomi picked up the phone.  
  
she asked.  
  
Hey, Hitomi? came Yukari's voice. I see you're not having hot, steamy sex with nail gun boy.  
  
Of course not, said Hitomi, her cheeks taking on a faint pink hue. Listen, Yukari, now's not the best time....  
  
Yeah, I can tell, said Yukari, snapping her gum. I can hear all the voices in the background. You never told me that the radio stations broadcast live from your living room. Now, tell me, Hitomi, what's going on? Hitomi paled, and signaled for Van to turn off the stereo.  
  
I've... just not had the best day today, said Hitomi. Not feeling well.  
  
Oh, you poor dear, said Yukari. Is that why you looked like you'd been crying earlier?  
  
I don't want to talk about it, said Hitomi with a clenched jaw.  
  
Because, you know, if it was nail gun boy, that's a shame because he was really hot. Was it him?  
  
CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT? Hitomi screeched into the receiver. Van looked to Hitomi from where he was bouncing on the couch cushions. He shrugged and began hopping up and down on the expensive leather upholstry, and Hitomi picked up a nearby vase and chunked it at him. The missle hit it's mark head on, quite literally, and Van fell backwards onto the couch with his eyes crossed and a large red mark in the middle of his forehead.  
  
God, Hitomi, I was only trying to help. No need to blow out my eardrums, Yukari sniffed as Van wobbled over to the pantry and grabbed two aincent barney bandaids, which he planted over the middle of his forehead in an Hitomi sighed and kneaded her eyes as she listened to Yukari babble about sisterhood' and being a good friend.'  
  
Y... Yu.... Yukari? Hitomi stumbled, trying to get a word in. Yukari... Yuk.. YUKARI!  
  
she asked, obviously miffed about being interrupted.  
  
I'm sorry I yelled. But I have things to do. I will call you back, Hitomi grumbled.  
  
Ooookay then. See ya later, girlfriend, she giggled.  
  
replied Hitomi, and quickly hung up the phone before Yukari could start talking again.  
  
Come on, Hitomi said to Van, grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him backwards out of the pantry as he continued to stuff his face full of food.  
  
We're going to the arcade. Do you have money? she asked. Van nodded, grinning, and held up Hitomi's wallet.  
  
Gimmie that, she snapped and yanked it out of Van's clutches, smacking him over the head with it.  
  
said Van, swallowing the last of his food and pulling out his own wallet- black leather with fire pattern on it. Hitomi raised one eyebrow.  
  
she asked. Van grinned and nodded.  
  
Yup. It's fun to burn things, did you know? He asked, bounding around in circles. Hitomi wondered where he'd gotten so much energy but brushed it off.  
  
I'll take your word for it, she responded dryly, holding the front door open for Van. He ran out, spinning occasionally, and loped off down the sidewalk. Hitomi sighed and locked the front door, and walked behind Van, wondering how long it would be before she would have to get a heavy object and drop it onto his head.  
  
Ten minutes, max,' she thought to herself as Van ran straight into a tree. Hitomi sighed, shook her head, and walked past him.  
  
Come on, she muttered.  
  
Yes ma'am! Van responded and galloped after her. So, anyway, I was thinking....  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomiiii, I can't do it, Van grumbled, hopping off of the dance mat again. He kneaded the barney bandaids on his forehead and Hitomi sighed, leaning against the machiene.  
  
It's not that hard, she said, taking a sip of smoothie. Go with the beat. Listen for the arrow, and then you'll be able to do it.  
  
The arrows don't go with the music, Van protested, pouting at the screen. Hitomi sighed and hopped, catlike, onto the mat. She set her drink on top of the machiene and pressed the start button. The arrows came through, excruciatingly slow, but still in time to the music.  
  
Listen, don't look, Hitomi told Van, stomping obviously on the arrows. Each scored perfectly, and also stayed in time with the music. The song came to an end and Hitomi's score rolled up on the screen.  
  
Wow, a triple Van commented. He took a sip of Hitomi's smoothie, and she grabbed it away from him, smacking him on the head.  
  
That was MINE, she grumbled, looking at the near-empty drink. You're buying me another one.  
  
Sure thing, Hito-chan, he winked, saluting. Hitomi blushed a bit and shoved him onto the mat.  
  
And, Van, when you do this you don't always need to hop back to the middle. Just... stay on the arrows. Only move as much as is absolutley necessary.  
  
he said, feeding the machiene a quarter and starting. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he danced, but barely missed any. Hitomi peered around the edge of the machiene to see the screen as his scores rolled up.  
  
A she commented. Not bad, Van.  
  
he said, dancing in a circle on the mat. Does that mean I get a treat?  
  
Hitomi said, hopping up onto the mat next to Van. Do you want to play a versus? she asked him. Van snorted.  
  
Like hell. You'll whoop my ass, he said.  
  
You can do it on easy and I can play on hard, she offered. Van munched his lower lip, considering.  
  
Van said. Hitomi grinned, plunked a quarter into the machiene.   
  
You pick the song, Hitomi said. Van pressed the arrows, scrolling through the list of songs.  
  
he cackled, getting to one labled PARANOIA DIRTY MIX.  
  
Um, Van, said Hitomi, paling slightly, are you sure you want to do that one?  
  
cackled Van. Hitomi sighed.  
  
Okay then... she said, and pressed start. Instantly, fast paced music poured out of the speakers, and Van had to work very hard to hit the few arrows that came onto screen. Of course, for him, it seemed like there were thousands. In fact, it wasn't long before-  
  
Ow! Shit, Van yelled, his face pressed into the metal of the dance mat. He had fallen, in typical Van grace,' flat on his face.  
  
muttered Hitomi, breathing hard as her feet zoomed over the arrows. Finally, she just sat down in the middle of the mat, watching flash across the screen like a strobe.  
  
she panted, we both failed.  
  
mumbled Van into metal mat, finally pulling himself up. Hitomi, I've been at this for hours. Can we go now?  
  
Van, it's only been ten minutes, said Hitomi, pointing at her watch.  
  
I don't caaaare, Van whined. I'm tiiiiired. I want to go hoooooome.  
  
said Hitomi, throwing her empty drink away as she and Van walked out the door. Hitomi walked down the covered sidewalks of the shopping center, and began to hum along with the song on the radio.  
  
You sing good, said Van, stopping to listen. Hitomi just shrugged and strolled along.  
  
It's my favorite song, she said, singing along softly under her breath.  
  
_I still beleive in your eyes  
I just don't care what you've done in your life  
  
baby  
I'll always be here by your side  
Don't leave me waiting too long please come by  
  
  
I....  
I still beleive in your eyes  
There is no choice I belong to your life  
  
Because  
I... I live to love you someday  
You'll be my baby and you'll fly away, and I'll fly with you...  
  
I'll fly with you..._ Hitomi sighed and stared out at the night sky. Van had eventually caught onto the lyrics and sung along to the male part, astounding Hitomi with his good voice.  
  
Likewise, Van was staring out at the sky on his back porch, his hands in his pockets. He hummed along to the song which was playing through in his head as well. The deep pain in his shoulders was more than he could bear, but somehow, the song kept him relaxed. It reminded him of Hitomi, calming him and soothing him.  
  
_Every day and every night.  
I always dreamed of you here by my side  
  
Oh baby  
Every day and every night  
We'll, us, and everything's gonna be alright  
And I'll fly with you....  
I'll fly with you......._  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N:** _How was that for a wonderfully fluffy ending? *cackle* I was listening to that song and it struck me on how perfect that song would be for these two... so, anyway, keep those excellent reviews coming! Oh, and the song above is I'll Fly With You, by Gigi D'Agostino. If you've never heard it before, I would highly reccomend downloading it. You'll see why I picked it... ;)   
  
^.~ Azure_


	6. Merle's Scary Driving, Bad Guys Scheming

A/N: Chapter 6! Hahaha! Okay, time for some fun in the sun in a bun! Gotta run!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~the sixth chapter~  
  
Ah, summer. Here is to the glorious time of year where girls walk about in bikini tops and short shorts, and boys go topless. Here's to the heat, the late night, the firey beat of parties. Here's to summer love, to stargazing, to swimming. To lounging around all day, to being lazy. Here's to no school, to sleeping in, summer's greatest feature...  
  
The alarm beeped and Hitomi cursed, tumbling over the edge of her bed. She cascaded to the floor in a rain of sheet and exhaustedly, she reached up and groped along her bedstand for her alarm clock. Lamp... retainer box... pen... aha. The dreaded alarm clock. She pulled it down and stared at the glowing, battery powered face. Five-thirty AM.... it continued to ring obnoxiously and Hitomi smacked it so that the bell would cease it's obnoxious... belling. She threw it back up on the stand and laid back on the floor, exhaling with a whoosh.   
  
Come on, girl, anything is worth going to the olympics. You can do this.' Hitomi's mental cheerleader jumped up and down, waving pom-poms. But then Hitomi's sanity took hold and the mental-cheerleader went bye-bye. Oh well.   
  
Hitomi sighed and sat up. Right. I can do this, she said as the sheets slid off her favorite pajamas. She slouched to the bathroom and turned on the light, yawning and peeling off her shirt. The light blinded her momentarially, and when her eyes re-focused she walked to the sink and turned on the water. She cupped her hands below the faucet and splashed her face with the good, cold water. That did a pretty good job of waking her up, and Hitomi sighed. wiping her face off with a rag. She pulled on a sports bra and her tight, white track shirt and slipped on her red track shorts. Sighing, Hitomi pulled her plain track sweats over the and slipped on her socks and shoes. Yawning and staggering slightly, she stumbled out of the bathroom and downstairs.  
  
Good morning, honey, said Mrs. Kanzaki pleasantly, her short brown hair tied up in a neat bun. She wore a conservative white blouse under a navy blue jacket, which matched her skirt. Black pantyhoes covered her legs, and her feet fit neatly into a pair of black pumps. She looked up from her newspaper, and smiled at her daughter.  
  
Eat breakfast and I'll take you to the stadium, she said. I'll drop you off on my way to work.  
  
yawned Hitomi, reaching into the pantry and grabbing a bagel. She grabbed a knife and some cream cheese from the fridge, and halved her bagel, buttering the inside with the cream.  
  
So, honey, are you excited? Mrs. Kanzaki asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Hitomi swallowed the large bit of her bagel she had taken, and shrugged.  
  
Kind of, she said, taking another large bite. Mrs. Kanzaki gave Hitomi a knowing look.  
  
I just want you to know that I couldn't be any prouder of you, sweetie, she said. Hitomi nodded, her mouth sticking out in odd spots (she had shoved the rest of the bagel into her mouth at once.) She chewed for a moment and then swallowed, taking a swig of the fruit smoothie she had found in the fridge.  
  
Thanks, mom, Hitomi said, stretching a bit. Mrs. Kanzaki looked at the metal watch on her wrist, and stood, neatly folding her paper.  
  
Well, we should be going, she said. It'll take us a while to reach the stadium.  
  
Right, mom, Hitomi said, putting her dishes in the sink and going to the hall closet. She pulled out her track bag and followed her mom out of the kitchen with a sigh. She seriously hoped everything went well...  
  
~*&*~  
  
Van awoke the next morning to Merle frantically squirming around from where she was stuck in his arms. He sighed, opening one eye.  
  
she screeched, Let me go! Now!  
  
he yawned sleepily, and sat up, releasing Merle. She got up and smacked him across the head with a rolled up newspaper, and then giggled.  
  
Did you know you were sighing in your sleep and mumbling Hitomi's name? she laughed. Van flushed pink.  
  
I was? he asked. Merle winked, waving the paper cone at him.  
  
I think you like her.  
  
stuttered Van, his face flaming. Merle laughed.  
  
Don't worry, she said. I won't tell her.  
  
Van breathed, and then clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
exclaimed Merle. You admitted it.  
  
You swear you won't tell? asked Van, his cheeks a lovely rosy shade.  
  
On honor of my romance novel collection, Merle laughed.  
  
Why do you even read those things, anyway? They're sick, said Van. Merle shrugged.  
  
They're addictive, and also pretty funny.  
  
How is smut funny? Van asked, confused. Merle shrugged, pulling Van off of his futon couch.  
  
Not sure. Anyway, I didn't wake you up just to tease you. Mrs. Kanzaki called to see if we would mind picking Hitomi up. She has some sort of conference or something, said Merle. I thought you might want to come. Van hopped up off of the couch.  
  
Duh I want to come! Is Folken driving us? he asked.  
  
Folken has work, remember? I'm driving, said Merle, smirking and twirling the ring of car keys around on her index finger.  
  
You'd better not crash us and kill Hi... me, Van said, stumbling to recover from his blunder. He stood up and stretched his back, looking around his room for a good pair of pants.  
  
So you're coming? Merle asked as Vab pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
he said, yanking a red shirt over his head and straighteing it out. He fluffed his already messy hair with his fingers and followed his big sister downstairs.  
  
Van, you might want to eat, though. It's a long drive to the stadium. And, take some food too, because Hitomi'll probably be hungry. And if you eat it I swear you have dish, garbage, and laundry duty for a month.  
  
said Van, rubbing the back of his neck and clumsily pulling on his shoes, which he sloppily tied. You're sounding like an old auntie or something, he said, and walked to the cupboard. He quickly consumed what would be most of the food in the cupboard for a normal family, but the Fanels knew what to expect from their youngest member.  
  
That's enough, said Merle firmly, pulling him out of the cupboard. Van shrugged and held up a box of energy bars.  
  
We'll take this for her, he said.  
  
said Merle, and reached down into the bottom of the cupboard and snagged a Gatorade.  
  
Lets go! said Van, heading off in the direction of the garage. Merle followed him and opened the door. Van hopped into the passenger seat and Merle climbed into the front, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car. Soon, they were backing out of the driveway and heading off to pick up Hitomi.  
  
We might get there a bit early, said Merle. Mrs. Kanzaki gave us instructions on how to get to the place, and we can watch Hitomi finish up. I suspect she'll want a shower afterwards, and, Van, for god's sake, DON'T do anything to humiliate her.  
  
Like I did the time I came to watch you at soccer practice? Van cackled.  
  
said Merle, sounding nautious. Don't remind me.  
  
But it was only a little bit of temper paint...  
  
Van! I was washing the paint off of the stands for a month! So, shut up and let me drive!  
  
~*&*~  
  
Dilandau walked down the hallway, smirking to himself. He pushed open the door to the staff room and saw Celena sitting on one of the expensicve black leather couches.  
  
You're late, she said, not looking up from the papers she was filling out.  
  
Boss said no to the plan, he said. Celena looked up sharply, a strand of hair falling into her face.  
  
she asked.  
  
Boss said that distracting the girl from our victim is too risky. Are we going or what, since we've been instructed to monitor only, for now? asked Dilandau. Celena sighed, and looked down at her silver wristwatch.  
  
Yeah, sure. Let me finish these papers and we can leave. she said. Dilandau waggled a finger at her.  
  
Why don't you love me? he wailed.  
  
What's to love? Celena snorted, writing something into a blank.  
  
It's called Albatou Enchantment! Celena snorted at this.  
  
No offense, Albatou, but you're not that enchanting, she laughed, capping her pen and setting it down in the expensive penholder. She put the papers she was filling out in one of many identical black boxes, and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
You know you want me, Dilandau snickered, hugging Celena. She slapped him sharply and stepped back.  
  
Celena warned angrily, You'd better be glad that you're working on this mission with me or else I'd be busy killing you a hundred different ways right now, she huffed. She crossed her arms firmly over her breasts and stomped away, her stiletto heels echoing on the tile floor. Dilandau smirked and followed. This would be interesting.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Faster, Kanzaki! Faster! You're at the olympics, dammit! You're representing Japan! Run faster or I'll stick my track cleats up your ass! Jump! Higher, dammit, these are the hurdles! And tuck your damned legs in! This isn't ballet! Hitomi gritted her teeth and did everything the coach said, enduring all the abusive language. It wasn't something she was unused to- lost of high grade and professional coaches preferred to insult you rather than pat you on the back. Giving you motivation, or something.  
  
Woohoo! Go Hitomi! Hitomi heard, but she ignored it, only speeding up. She recalled what her coach had said at the beginning of practice to the various different members of the teams:   
  
You're all a bunch of spoiled ninnies. I bet not one of you can jump a hurdle properly, and if you fall down, I'll be damned if you cry. I'm here to whip you into shape for the olympics in three years. By the end of this practice you won't like me. After the week is over, you'll hate me. Within a month, you will loathe me with a passion. Apply the passion with which you hate me to your track, and we'll have a team fit for peewee track meets. Any complaining and I'm referring you to the top. I expect you here every morning at six a.m. in your standard track uniforms. shirts tucked in, shoes tied, wearing socks and sweat bands, and ladies will have their hair out of their face. I expect discipline. I expect your 110 percent. You will want to kill me, it's true, but one day you'll thank me for this. Hitomi put on a final burst of speed, jumped the final hurdle, sailed through the air and landed at the end of the track. She jogged until she could slow down without hurting herself, and then walked back around to the coach. The rest of the team was lining up, too. There was one boy who was eighteen, but the rest were between twenty and thirty. The olympic veterans wouldn't be training with them for another month.  
  
Do a mile, all of you, and hit the showers, barked the coach, Everyone nodded and set off around the track on their cool down. Hitomi jogged along, keeping her pace with the rest of the team. One lap, maybe when she got home she'd just pass out onto her couch. Two laps... she maintained proper breathing, and shook her dripping, sweaty hair out of her eyes. Three laps... only one more lap to go. Two hundred meters, a hundred fifty meters, a hundred meters, fifty meters.... track practice was over. The team let out cheers and made their way to the benches, reaching for their water bottles- most of which were empty. Hitomi grabbed her towel and slung it around her shoulders.  
  
said the boy that Hitomi had gauged to be maybe eighteen. I'm Amano.  
  
I'm Hitomi, she said, breathing heavy. Nice to meet you.  
  
said Amano. He shook Hitomi's hand with a grin, and then sighed, plopping down on the bench.  
  
What do you think of the coach? he asked. Hitomi shrugged, her face red and splotchy.  
  
I think he's trying to kill us, she panted. Amano laughed, and leaned back, his chest rising and falling quickly. Hitomi heard what sounded like an elephant coming down the bleachers above her and then tripping. She turned and saw Van clumsily making his way down through the stands.  
  
Who's that? Amano asked, pointing up at Van. I heard him cheer for you.  
  
A friend, sighed Hitomi, standing up and stretching. Van jumped the remaining few feet off of the bleachers and ran at Hitomi. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her, effectively strangling her.  
  
Let go, she rasped at him. Van let go and dantily pinched his nose.  
  
You stink, he said. Hitomi glanced down at her legs, which were sleek with her body's water, then looked to her white tee-shirt which was thoroughly soaked through with sweat, and shrugged.  
  
Like you could survive a practice with coach Yoshida, she laughed, and Merle walked over.  
  
Hitomi, you might want to get yoruself cleaned up a bit, she said. We're taking you home since your mom has a meeting.  
  
Hitomi said, and waved at Amano. See you tomorrow.  
  
Amano replied with a wave. Merle and Van followed her to the locker room, and she stopped.  
  
Van, you have to wait out here, Hitomi said, pointing at the ground. Girlies only. Van scowled and sat down on one side of the door.  
  
I'll stay with him, said Merle, standing next to her brother, you know, be sure he doesn't get in trouble, she winked. Hitomi nodded understandingly and stepped into the locker. She was immediatley engulfed by wafting steam and perfume, and she coughed, pulling off her shirt. She dropped it next to her duffel bag and made her way past several women to the showers. She pulled the cheap plastic curtains shut and peeled off all her clothes. She set them on the bench and walked into the spray, letting it wash away her sweat. She shampooed heir hair and scrubbed the grime off her arms, legs, and chest. When she finally felt clean, she dug in her bag for a towel and pulled it out with a grin. She dried herself off, put on a knee legnth denim skirt and a black spaghetti strap top, and threw her towel and nasty track clothes in her bag. She stepped out of the stall and dug in her bag for some deodorant, which she rubbed under her arms.  
  
Hey, new kid, said one woman Hitomi hadn't noticed before. She looked maybe twenty. What's your name?   
  
Hitomi replied.  
  
Name's Misako, said the woman, sweeping a chestnut brown lock behind her ear. I saw you met Amano?   
  
said Hitomi, taking Misako's hand and shaking it.   
  
He's my little brother, Misako smiled. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Really. That's neat. You both made the team.  
  
Yeah. Hey, I'll be seeing you around, Misako asked. Hitomi nodded with a smile.  
  
she laughed, walking out of the locker room with a wave. Hitomi smiled as well and pushed through the groups of women around the mirror. She checked her appearance and left- the gap closing up behind her. She slung her duffel over her shoulder and walked out as well, encountering Merle, who was holding Van back by his shirt collar.  
  
he squawked, breaking free of Merle's grip and hug-tackling poor Hitomi.  
  
Hi Van, she rasped, much like the first time he had greeted.  
  
I missed you! he said, sitting on her middle and smiling goofily down at her. Hitomi was very well aware of the compromising situation she was in, and Merle pulled Van off of poor Hitomi by the armpits.  
  
Plese don't do that again in pulic, she said to Van. He shrugged and broke free of Merle's grip, and skipped ahead.  
  
Hang on, said Hitomi, walking towards the other side of the feild. I have to pick up my uniforms and track gear, she said. Merle smiled and nodded, grabbed Van by the back of the shirt and whispered something in his ear. He went pale, nodded, and Merle let go. He stood next to her and stared at nothing, hs eyes wide. Merle looked contentedly pleased with herself.  
  
We'll wait here, she said as Hitomi walked across the feild.  
  
she asked quietly to the woman handing out the uniforms and gear.  
  
Kanzaki Kanzaki Kanzaki... she said, digging through the boxes. She pulled out a black duffel with a small image of the Japanese flag sewn in either end over and Hitomi's last name embroidered on one side in white. You'll find all of your gear inside, including your water bottle. Paperwork is inside. Turn it in to me tomorrow morning- I'll be in my office next to the locker rooms. Any questions and the phone number is on the business card, she said, shoving the duffel into Hitomi's hand. You got it, kid?  
  
Yes, ma'am, Hitomi said. The woman nodded once and then turned, off to help another member of the team. Hitomi walked back over to Merle and Van (who was still in the same, pale, deer-in-the-headlights) position, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Mind carrying this for me? Hitomi asked him. He blinked, shook his head, and went   
  
Would you carry my duffel for me? she asked. Merle kicked Van very swiftly in the back of the leg.  
  
he exclaimed, and then smiled at Hitomi.   
  
Hitomi said, swinging her own purple and green duffel absently. She followed Merle and Van out of the gargantuan stadium and into the yellow wrangler she had failed to notice in the Fanel's garage.Merle tossed the keys up into the air and caught them deftly with a clinking, pressing the remote so that the jeep unlocked. Van pulled the door open and hopped into the back seat, bouncing a bit on the zebra patterned seat covers.  
  
Nice car, commented Hitomi, looking at the fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror.  
  
said Merle, climbing into the driver's seat. Hitomi crawled into the back with Van and tossed her bags up into the passenger seat.  
  
You might want to hang on, Van whispered to Hitomi. Not needing a second warning, she buckled her seat belt and held tight to the bar over her head. Not a moment too soon, either, as Merle started up the car and sped out of the parking lot, cranking up a Def Leppard c.d. Apparently, Van knew the song, and he started singing along, as well as Merle.  
  
I'm kind of thirsty, yelled Hitomi over the noise.  
  
You've got peaches I've got the cream, sweet to taste, saccharine! Van sang, passing a gatorade to Hitomi. 'Cause I'm hot, hot, say what? Sticky sweet! From my head, my head to my feet! Do you take sugar? One lump or two!  
  
Take the bottle, shake it up, Merle yelled. Break the bubble, break it up! Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me, can't get enough! Pour some sugar on me, come on, fire me up... Hitomi smiled and unscrewed the orange gatorate cap and drank deeply as the song changed. Hitomi knew this song as well, and began to sing along as she, Merle and Van sped off down the highway.  
  
They call me white Devil, black Jesus, Heaven closes, Hell freezes, Ego's trippin', scripts keep flippin', Bloods keep bloodin', Crips keep crippin', Time keeps slippin' and I keep fallin', I can't see but I hear them callin', ballers ballin'... she sang along. Van picked up where she left off.  
  
Players playin', haters fightin', righteous prayin', Don't forget Manhattan keep makin', Brooklyn keep takin', Shook ones keep shakin', no time for fakin', Know what I mean, I ain't choppin' no bars just risin' like cream, If you diggin' the scene, you feelin' the vibe,Throw your hands in the air, scream are you alive!  
Singin' na, na, na, na, na, na...  
  
They call me white devil, black jesus... they all yelled at once, swaying back and forth. Hitomi laughed to the wind. This was more fun than she'd had in quite a while. Two songs and several hoarse voices later they pulled into the Fanel's driveway. Laughing, they stumbled into the house, Hitomi with two track bags slung over her shoulder.  
  
Where's Folken? she yawned, still thoroughly exhausted by track practice.  
  
He's at work, replied Merle. Hitomi shrugged and stumbled over to the couch.  
  
If you don't mind, she laughed, I'm gonna take a nap.  
  
Be our guest, replied Merle, throwing Van out of the kitchen (he had been noisily banging pots and pans together and singing Red Hot Chili Pepper's Otherside.')  
  
replied Hitomi, dropping her bags next to her feet and falling onto the couch for a nice nap. Van quietly crept in fifteen minutes later and spread a blanket over the sleeping Hitomi. He gave smiled a bit and looked up sharply when Merle entered the room. She gave him a knowing wink and walked up the stairs. Van sighed to himself and stood up, resolving to figure out his feelings. Eventually, at least.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Several weeks passed in this fashion- Van and Merle picking Hitomi up from practice every day, and her passing out onto their couch for about an hour. Hitomi was always oddly comforted to wake up to Van's blanket thrown about her shoulders, and she supposed that Van didn't want her to get cold. Waking up to Van's fresh, meadow smell was always comforting. One day she woke up to the gentle clang of dishes in the kitchen. She sat up, the blanket falling from around her shoulders, and looked. She couldn't help but laught at what she saw.  
  
Are you making me lunch? Hitomi asked Van, sitting up and stepping over her track bag. Van grinned, sheepishly, a bit of mayonase on the tip of his nose.  
  
Merle left just after you fell asleep. She's got some crazy thing to go to... she said somethign about a job interview and sped away. And since you're usually hungry after you wake up, I thought you might want lunch. But my culinary skills aren't anywhere near Merle's, he said sheepishly. Hitomi laughed and gave Van a hug, inhaling his fresh smell.  
  
It's okay. It's the thought that counts, right? she asked. Van smiled, and the phone rang.  
  
Could you get that, he asked, holding up his flour-covered hands. I'm... er... indesposed.  
  
said Hitomi. She picked up the phone and siad,   
  
Um, like, hi! Is Van there, or something? came a very ditzy-sounding voice.  
  
Er, yeah, said Hitomi. Van's eyes widened. May I ask who's calling? she asked.  
  
Tell him it's, like, Em,   
  
It's said Hitomi, Van smacked himself in the face with a flour-ey hand, leaving a large, white imprint. Hitomi giggled.  
  
Van mouthed, pointing to the black speaker mounted on the wall. Hitomi pressed a button.  
  
Van asked as Hitomi hung up.  
  
Um, like, Van? Why didn't you ever call me? came the voice, now sounding very offended. Hitomi turned around and walked into the living room, her eyes wide.  
  
Because, Emily, I didn't want to call, Van replied.  
  
But, like, Van, hon, I thought we were so totally an item! protested Em.' Hitomi's eyes went wide and she sat down quickly on the couch.  
  
No, Emily, we weren't, he said, sounding mad. I never liked you. You came on to me.  
  
Dude, Van, I don't understand why you, like, had likeevery girl in the school chasing after you, but you only, like, went out with, like, none. Like, I know that those other girls were, like, total rejects, but like what's wrong with me? It's like, after your parents died and Momoko like dumped you you're like a total ice cube or something.  
  
Emily, we're not going into this. I never had any intrest in you, and don't talk about my parents. I have a new life now. Never call me here again, he said, and hung up. Hitomi sat on the couch, her back to Van, her eyes wide. Van's parents had died, and he'd never said a thing. She had assumed something like that had happened. And what was this with all the girls in the school being after him. And who was this Momoko? Hitomi felt a turmoil of emotions stirring within her chest. Van had never told her anything about his past, though she had told him every story of her childhood she could think of.  
  
Van asked, concern evident in his voice. Did I do something wrong?  
  
You never told me! Hitomi exploded, her voice quaking dangerously. You never told me any of it! Your parents, your past... nothing! You've been keeping secrets, Van. Friends don't keep secrets from eachother. She burst out in tears, even though she didn't know why. Go call Emily back and ask her out or something. You obviously care more about her than you do about me.  
  
Asked Van, sounding confused. It was too late, though. Hitomi had grabbed her bag and left in a swirl of blonde hair and tears. Van stared after her, and walked back over to the kitchen. He looked down at the pizza he had been making for Hitomi- a mostly cheese pizza, with a pepperoni smiley face in the middle. All he had wanted to do ever since they first became friends was make her smile. All he had wanted to see was her features light up, her eyes take on a sparkle. Van sighed and put the pizza in the fridge, for baking later. He washed off his hands, wiped the flour off of his nose and set off for Hitomi's house. The front door was locked, and so he pulled himself up the tree and onto the roof. Typical Hitomi- in her upset she had forgotten to lock her window. He carefully opened it and stepped into her room. She was crying on her bed, and didn't notice him come in.  
  
he asked quietly.  
  
Go away, she yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. Van dodged it, and sat down next to her.  
  
If you want, I'll tell you everything, he said. Hitomi only sobbed harder into her pillow. I just never said anything, Van said, a familiar ache sprining up in his heart, because it hurt.  
  
That's the thing, Van, said Hitomi, looking up at him with red and splotchy eyes. You never, ever told me anythin, even though I told you everything! All the good times, all the bad. Now I feel like I can't even trust you. She buried her face in her pillow, and Van took a deep breath.  
  
My parents were Varie and Gou Fanel. They worked for a science corporation, but they never told me the name. Many of the experiments done there were illegal, and one day I got taken in by some of the scientists there. My parents thought I was in the daycare, of course, with Merle and Folken. When they came to pick me up, I was gone. They started worrying, and searched for me. They found me tied down to one of the tables, being doused with several different radiation rays. They were horrified and quit, and worked agaisnt the organisation. About a year ago, they were killed by an agent in the group. Not long after that, I started having pains, and Folken went to medical school, hoping that he could figure out my problem. But then, we noticed agents monitorimg me, walking in the hallways of my school. So, we moved. Folken completed his college training. But he can't figure out anything, and I've seen the agents following us. Hitomi, I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. Hitomi looked at him in awe, and reached out to him.  
  
I'm sorry, she choked out, her eyes still red, she ran a finger along Van's jawline. I should have waited for you to tell me yourself. She cupped Van's cheek with her small, and Van clasped it gently.  
  
Maybe things are better this way, Van said. I think the agents are only watching me, for now. But... I want you to be careful, too, Van said quietly, brushing a strand of Hitomi's hair out of her face. Because they know that you're my friend, he said. Hitomi nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, tired from crying. For some reason, though, she was always, always tired. Maybe it was so much track practice. Maybe it was all emotions withing her. But for some reason, none of it could reach her here, in Van's arms. He absently doodled shaped on her back with his hands, and Hitomi smiled. But, deep within her, she was sad. Because this embrace was only friendly. It seemed to her like there would never be anything more between them. Sure, Van had kissed her several times, but it was just taunting and teasing, wasn't it? Hitomi sighed deeply, her arms wrapped securley around Van's middle. Whether or not he liked her, she felt like she had to get this off of her shoulders.  
  
Van, I... she said, pulling back and looking at his rusty-chocolate eyes. What she saw there hypnotized her. His eyes sparkled slightly with apprehension, and greatly sadness. But the most obvious emotion was one Hitomi had never had any experience with, an emotion she had never expected to be directed at her, especially by Van.  
  
Pure love.  
  
It was enough to crack Hitomi's heart into a million peices, and she broke down into hysterical tears on Van's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and Hitomi felt a few gentle splashes of water on her bare shoulder, and she knew that Van, too, was crying for the death of his parents. Hitomi clung to him for her life, and did not wince as his hands squeezed her waist tight, almost painfully. She would have done anything in the world fo Van at that moment in time, anything to get rid of his pain. Even willingly take it upon herself. Sniffling, Hitomi pulled back and looked up into Van's eyes. The pain was there, stronger htan before. But so was the love. Hitomi was captivated by the sad sparkle in them, and she unconciously moved her face closer towards his. He bowed his head down, an their lips met in a kiss that blew Hitomi's world and pain away, and caused sparkling, colorful fireworks to explode in her mind. She wrapped her arms around Van's neck and twined her hands through the messy hair at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. She heard the garage door opening downstairs, and pulled back.  
  
My mom's home, she said quietly. Van nodded, and Hitomi gave him a smile.  
  
she said, I...I lo... Van smiled at her.  
  
It's okay, he said, seeing her problem, and shushing her. I feel the same way.  
  
  
  
My mom, Hitomi said quietly, hugging Van.   
  
Hitomi? Are you home? How was practice?  
  
It was fine, mom, Hitomi called. I'm not feeling that well, though... could I be left alone?  
  
Okay, sweetheart. Get plenty of rest, though. That party's tomorrow night... Hitomi looked up at Van with a smile as she heard the door to her mom's study close.  
  
Do you know what that means? she asked him quietly.  
  
said Van, visibly excited. Free food! Hitomi sighed as Van hopped up and began bouncing around her room singing free food, free food... Hitomi shrugged and nestled under her covers, sighing contentedly. Oh well. It had been nice while it lasted...  
  
~*&*~  
  
Continue monitoring, said Allen to Celena and Dilandau, who were standing at attention in front of his desk. It's obvious that we are still unable to catch him. We will have to wait, and watch, Allen said.  
  
Sir, I have an idea, voulenteered Celena. There is a party tomorrow night that they will both be attending. We can capture him then.  
  
It sounds good, said Allen. So, give me the details of this plan....  
  
~*&*~  
  
A/N: Haha! They're scheming! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I was busy on thursday and friday. Haha! So, anyway, review!


	7. Parties and Trouble with Bad Guys

**A/N: **_Ohmigod you guys I love you all! Your reviews made me all happy and bouncy-like, especially because I just sat at my computer and every minute or so I'd get a new one. ^_^ yay! So, anyway, the climactic chapter 7! Parties and Trouble with Bad Guys!  
  
_**Disclaimer: **_see chapter 1_**  
  
~chapter 7~**  
  
Hitomi nervously fidgeted with her white, elbow legnth gloves. Tonight was the night she had been waiting for for all her life. She looked like a bride at her wedding- sweaty, nervous, and in a very uncomfortable dress.  
  
Yukari, are you sure this dress looks okay? she asked nervously, plucking at the midnight blue silk skirt cascading to the floor.  
  
said Yukari, fastening Hitomi's top. It was blue silk matching to the skirt, and lace up in the back. Suck in your breath, she said.  
  
squeaked Hitomi as Yukari pulled the strings as tight as they would go. Are you trying to suffocate me? she asked, slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
No, just make you pretty, replied Yukari, knotting the strings. Hitomi took a deep breath and teetered unstably on her high silver heels.  
  
You know what corsets did to women back when they had to wear them in England and stuff? she asked, looking over her shoulder at Yukari, who was doing something with Hitomi's hair (which had gotten extensions earlier that day due to Yukari's request.)  
  
I know, said Yukari. But you're not going to get liver problems. This is only for tonight, she said, nearly singeing Hitomi's hair with her curling iron.  
  
she said.   
  
Yeah yeah yeah, muttered Yukari, grabbing some hair gel and raking it through Hitomi's hair with her fingers.   
  
Um, Yuki, what are you doing? she asked.   
  
Hold still, Yukari replied. Hitomi did as she was told, having had first hand experience with what happened when Yukari was doing your hair and you didn't stay still. The memory still brought tears to Hitomi's eyes- and it wasn't tears of laughter or sadness, either.  
  
Ahh! Crap, that hurt! Hitomi squawked as Yukari pulled at some strands. But, of course, Hitomi wasn't allowed to cry because it would ruin the makeup that Yukari had so artfully applied.   
  
Hang on, you big baby, said Yukari. I'm almost done.  
  
squeaked Hitomi, her eyes moist with pain. She made a mental note to never let Yukari do her hair again. One final tug that made Hitomi feel like Yukari was ripping her scalp off, and Yukari let go and dusted her hands. Done. You should go look in the mirror, Yukari said. Hitomi teetered over to the full legnth mirror mounted on the inside of her open closet door and stared.   
  
A beauty, two inches taller than Hitomi, stared at her through the depths of the mirror. She looked to be a goddess, with her pale, slim figure, over which a sleek, naby blue two peice gown was draped. It fit Hitomi's curves perfectly, and her now-longer hair was mounted on the top of her head in a curling bun. Several loose, curling tendrils hung down, shimmering slightly. Around her neck was her pink pendant, with matching earrings and a bracelet. Her eyes were powdered with light blue and her lips were plush and pink.  
  
was all Hitomi could manage. Yukari stood back and admired her handiwork.  
  
You look nice, she said. Might I say, you look to be maybe twenty or something. Hitomi smiled, pulling at the elbow legnth white gloves again, and then picked up her matching purse.  
  
What time is it? Hitomi asked, looking through it. Lipstick, face shimmer, eye shadow, breath mints, money... everything that would fit that was useful.  
  
It's almost seven, said Yukari, checking her watch. Hitomi shrugged.  
  
Did my mom ever get back? she asked.  
  
replied Yukari. Not yet. I think you should get Folken to drive you, or something. Or Merle if you don't use her jeep because it'll mess up your hair.  
  
Eh, Van's supposed to come get me, replied Hitomi. Driving arrangements are his deal.  
  
Watch him get a pink limmo, snorted Yukari. Van and Hitomi had come to an agreement to keep their relationship secret, and Yukari was the only one who was allowed to know. As far as anyone else was concerned, they were going as friends. Yukari stretched, her arms held high above her head, twisting her torso back and forth a bit. That'd be amusing.  
  
said Hitomi. Van's not that stupid...  
  
You sure about that? Didn't he start bouncing around singing about free food after you reminded him about the party? she asked. Hitomi blushed a furious shade of pink.  
  
Well... yes. But that's just the way Van is, Hitomi said. Yukari shrugged and walked over to inspect the pictures of Van in drag from the first few days of summer, and laughed.  
  
You sure about that? she asked, pointing to one of Van looking pissed with his lovley makeup on. He could be a lovley girl. Hitomi glared.  
  
I already told you that I only did that to him because he made me say that I loved him.  
  
But it's true isn't it? asked Yukari, shaking a finger and winking. Hitomi blushed redder, and then all color drained from her face when the doorbell rang.   
  
He's here, Hitomi stuttered. Ohmigod, Yukari, do I look alright? Do we need to tighten my dress or anything?  
  
Hitomi, you're fine, replied Yukari with a sigh. Don't keep the poor boy waiting. Hitomi carefully made her way down the stairs and opened the door. Van was standing at the door looking very HOT in his tuxedo, though his hair was as messy as ever. He held a boquet of white roses.  
  
Er, hi, he said, peering around Hitomi. I didn't know Hitomi was bringing another guest. So, what's your name? he asked, flashing her agrin. Hitomi put one white gloved hand over her mouth.  
  
Oh, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki, she said casually. And you're nail gun boy, right? Van dropped the boquet of roses and stared.  
  
You're Hitomi? he asked. Hitomi laughed.  
  
Van, it's just me, she said. Van shook his head.  
  
Sorry, you just don't look like Hitomi... he stuttered. She laughed and stooped to retreive the roses.  
  
Are these for me? she asked, inspecting them. Van's cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
Well, yeah...  
  
Oh! Van, that's so sweet! Hitomi giggled, hugging Van. He grinned, his face flushed like a tomato. Let me put them in a vase...  
  
I'll take care of that, said Yukari, taking the boquet. she said to Van.  
  
he replied. and held out his hand to Hitomi. Shall we go?  
  
Since when do you use words like shall? Hitomi asked Van. He shrugged. Hitomi peered around him, and saw the white limmo he had failed to notice.  
  
she called back into the house, I win! It's white, not pink!  
  
Yukari called back. Hitomi giggled and took Van's hand, closing the dor behind her.  
  
Let's go, she said, climbing into the limmo after Van. He picked up a small, black velvet box on the seat and held it out to Hitomi, flipping the lid open.  
  
Oh, Van, she gasped. He blushed.  
  
Well, I was going to give it to you anyway, and I thought you might want it... he said as Hitomi took the box and inspected the simple silver band with an emerald embedded within it. It's a promise ring, he replied. Hitomi stared down at it. I'll understand if you don't like it, he replied, sounding downcast. Hitomi lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
I love it! she squealed, squeezing him. Van grinned into her hair.  
  
I'm glad, he said, and then pulled back. Hitomi removed it from the box and handed it to Van. He clumsily slid it onto Hitomi's ring finger on her right hand, and she smiled, lacing her fingers with hers.  
  
So, Van, does the driver know how to get to this place? Hitomi asked. Van grinned.  
  
Folken should know... he laughed. Hitomi giggled. Folken was driving their limmo? That was something that she didn't see every day.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Unbeknownst to Hitomi, Folken was laying, crumpled, in a bush nearly a mile away from the city, on the side of the road. He had gotten the limmo, but the second he had stepped into the agency a silver haired man had rushed at him, his ruby eyes glinting with danger. Folken hadn't had time to react, and had immediatley been knocked out. When he awoke he was bleeding heavily, his arms and legs were bound, and he was in a bush in the dark. Only one thing could explain this.  
  
he croaked to the night sky, be careful. They're after you...  
  
~*&*~  
  
In the driver's seat, Dilandau cackled to himself. Everything was going even better than he had planned. He had killed that Folken man and dumped him outside of town, and was currently escorting the experiment boy and his girlfriend to the agency. He, Allen, and Celena had figured out that Van had informed Hitomi of his past, and therefore she was as big of a threat to the agency as he. So, they had devised a simple plan. They would brainwash her, send her back to the olympics, but make her an agent of Schezar Co. The income of her activities as a world-famous runner would boost Schezar Co. out of a debt it had recently fallen into. And, what was best, was everything was going according to plan.  
  
~*&*~  
  
said Hitomi in alarm, Why are we in the shopping center? Van looked out the tinted window, and realised that they were driving straight a brick wall.  
  
yelled Van. What are you doing? there was no reply. Hitomi clung to Van.  
  
he tried again. They were speeding up as they moved at the wall. Hitomi shut her eyes and buried her face in Van's suit. He wrapped his arms around her as well and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. Van looked up, and saw that they were in a metal car lift.  
  
he hissed. We've been kidnapped, he said. They're taking us to that science corporation.  
  
said Hitomi, sounding almost hysterical. We're being idnapped by freaks who will do experiments on us. What a day, she said, clinging tight to Van's chest. Van held her tight.  
  
I don't think they'll do much to you, he said. But they're greedy. They'll most likley brainwash you. You won't even remember me. You'll probably contribute your salary from the Olympics to the company. You won't even know what's happened until after it's too late, he replied. Hitomi, I want you to promise that if they start to brainwash you, you'll keep the ring no matter what, he replied. Hitomi gulped tearily as they pulled into a parking garage. She pulled it off and held it tight, clinging to Van. When the car stops, I want you to make a run for it, Van said quietly. Hitomi bit her bottom lip.  
  
Van, I can't leave you here, he replied. Van looked out the window remorsefully.  
  
I've known all my life that they would eventually bring me back. Hitomi, you can still escape. Hitomi nodded, and removed her sandals. She reached around her neck and unclasped her pendant.  
  
Keep it, she told Van, fastening it around his neck. He nodded and tucked it below his shirt. The car came to a stop. Hitomi tore off the bottom of her dress, yanked off her gloves, loosened the back of her dress and slipped her ring off.  
  
Here goes, she muttered. Van, I love you, she stated, closing her eyes. Van nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak, and Hitomi suddenly yanked the car door open and dashed across the lot.  
  
Tsk tsk tsk, what do you think you;re doing? came a female voice from the shadows. Hitomi ignored it and kept running, but suddenly she had been frozen in one place.  
  
Who are you? she shreiked, unable to move. She felt someone link their hands under her arms to keep her from struggling, and suddenly it wore off.  
  
Come on. I don't want to do this, either, said the woman. Hitomi kicked and struggled- all in vain.  
  
she screamed reaching out to him. He was being yanked out of the car by two thugs in black, and he put up no struggle. He looked at her very sadly as the two thugs pinned his hands behind his back and walked him away.   
  
Shut up, replied a man in silver who got out of the driver's seat. You're giving me a headache.  
  
What did you do to Folken? Where are you taking Van? What do you want with me? Hitomi cried, no longer struggling.  
  
You'll learn, all in due time, said the woman who was keeping Hitomi from struggling. Hitomi wept as she was led off down the same hallway as Van had been. They turned left and entered a maze of corridors. Right, left, right... Hitomi had trouble keeping track. Eventually, they came to a large cement room. Hitomi was thrown oughly tothe floor, and she skidded a few feet.  
  
You will stay in here, said the woman. The silver haired man grinned.   
  
We're not going to brain wash you yet. You will be given meals three times a day. Put those on, he said, pointing to what looked to be a lump of brown rags. The scientists are going to give you a physical. Hitomi only cried as the door slammed shut, leaving Hitomi in mostly darkness. She sobbed in the dark for a few moments, and then finally pulled herself together. She crawled over to the pile of rags and held them up- a brown, burlap shirt and burlap shorts. n disgust, Hitomi pulled them on, knowing that it would be better than this dress, even if it was slightly less comfortable.   
  
Hitomi left her dress in a pile on the floor, and, figuring that the scientists would most likley remove any of her personal posessions from her, she took off all her jewelry. Hitomi fumbled with her ring for a moment, and then crawled over to what was presumably the toilet- a bucket. Wrinkling her nose, she picked it up and placed the ring under it. Not a moment too soo, either. The door burst open and Hitomi cowered. The least that could be said was who entered was not what Hitomi pictured.  
  
said the woman with a smile. I'm here to do your physical for you. My name is Varie Fanel. The woman flipped on the light, exposing a large metal table on one wall, a tv on the other, the bucket in the lef corner and a small cot on the far right.  
  
V-Varie Fanel? Hitomi stuttered. And there it was- the obvious resemblance between her and Van. Hitomi's eyes widened as the kind woman walked over.  
  
I'm very sorry about this, she said, taking Hitomi's clothing and putting it in a plastic bag. But we cannot allow you to have any personal posessions.  
  
Was all Hitomi managed. Varie put one hand in the small of Hitomi's back and pushed her towards the metal table with suprising stregnth. I thought you were dead, she stuttered out. Varie gave her a very odd look, and then laughed.  
  
My original was assasinated, she explained. I was cloned.  
  
stuttered Hitomi. This was too weird. Like, a sci fi movie or somethig. Unrealistic.   
  
That's right, stated Varie simply. I work here. Not that I have a choice. If I tried to left, there's a sensor within me that would blow me up. And, plus, I work here so that I can help people like you, who are captured.  
  
said Hitomi flatly as she pulled herself up onto the cold metal table. Varie proceeded to examine Hitomi's amrs and legs. She bent her legs, flexed and pointed Hitomi's feet, hinged bot hHitomi's arms and legs.... she had Hitomi wiggle her toes, flex her fingers...  
  
Hitomi, I'm afraid I need you to take off your shirt, said Varie. Hitomi nodded and removed it, blushing a bit. Varie proceeded pushing on various places in Hitomi's torso, listening to her insides with a stethoscope. Hitomi was highly embarassed when she had to remove her shorts, and only managed to survive this by remembering that this was Van's mother... in a certain sense.  
  
You may put your shorts back on, but I need you to lay facedown on the table, said Varie. Hitomi nodded and did as she was told.  
  
Now, Hitomi, I'm going to buckle you down. I'm very, very, very sorry about this. I don't want to, but we have to implant a chip, said Varie. Hitomi tensed as leather straps went around her hands, waist, and feet. She felt a needle press into her neck, injecting syrum that made her limbs heavy and greatly dulled the pain. She felt the cold of the surgical knife, though, as it cut into the skin on Hitomi's back, just below her shoulder. She ignored it, though. It felt like no more than a mosquito bite. It was a very odd feeling, to Hitomi, as she felt her nerves and muscles pushed aside. And then, she felt the small chip embedded in her shoulder blade. Hitomi waited paitently as Varie closed it back up. However, Hitomi didn't feel any needle sewing the surgical opening shut.  
  
Um, what are you doing? Hitomi asked as she felt intense heat pressed against her shoulder. And even though she had been given a syrum, it hurt. Hitomi bit her lip, feeling her flesh fry, and then exhaled with a whoosh as the heat disappeared.  
  
I sealed you shoulder with heat, said Varie. It leaves a scar in the shape of a tattoo. This will help to identify you as a member of Schezar Science Company.  
  
Asked Hitomi, panicking. She started to attempt to move, but her shoulder was sore. Varie pressed two nodes to Hitomi's forehead. A small shock was issued through Hitomi's body, and in an instant, blackness consumed her.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Van sat, staring at the wall in his holding cell, cursing himself for his stupidity. If anything happened to Hitomi, it would be his fault.The door opened, and the same silver haired man that had driven them to this terrible place entered Van's room.  
  
Hello Van, he said. Van said nothing in reply- he could hear the insanity in his voice. The silver haired man' stepped into the room, and Van realised that he was no older than Van. Are you ready for experiments to begin?  
  
I will do whatever you say, replied Van in a monotone, if you don't brain wash the girl.  
  
She means quite a bit to you, said the silver haired boy. We could have some fun with this.  
  
Leave her out of it, said Van. But let her keep her memories.  
  
I'm afraid that's not possible, replied the boy. She's already had the chip surgically implanted. She's currently out cold.  
  
You didn't, Van growled.   
  
I assure you, we did, he replied. Suddenly, a lovley, silver haired girl came down the hallway.  
  
Stop playing mind games with the prisoner, Dilandau, she said, glaring at him.  
  
But Celena... Dilandau whined. Celena shook her head. Go talk with Jajuka. He can get the new girl adapted to this. Dilandau glared, and then turned on one heel and stormed down the corridor.  
  
I'm Celena, she said, looking at Van. There was no cruelty in her voice, no animosity, but there was no pity, either. You can come quietly with me to the scientists, or you can make this much more diffucult for the both of us. She fingered the gun hanging at her hip with fondness, and Van gulped. She was every bit as dangerous as that Dilandau character, possibly even more so.  
  
I'll come, he said. Just... don't hurt the girl who was with me. Celena looked at him with sadness, but no pity.  
  
As Dilandau said, she's already had a chip implanted. When she wakes up she won't remember anything.  
  
What about her mother? asked Van in hoplessness. Surley, people will remember...  
  
Her mother is dead, Celena said. Van bit his lip. A car wreck coming home. I'm afraid we had nothing to do with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your sister will be arriving here shortly. We're still debating on whether to kill her or to brainwash her.  
  
And what did you do to Folken? Van asked, his voice a whisper.  
  
Killed him, of course, replied Celena with no sadness whatsoever. Tomorrow morning the police will find his mangled body a mile out of town. He will have no i.d. on him. Nobody will recognize him. He will be termed a homocide and buried within the week in the town cemetary. Van hung his head. There was no hope for him. None, whatsoever. Celena yanked him forward by a chain that had been fastened around his neck and led him down the corridor like a dog on a leash. Van followed Celena down the hallway and didn't even struggle when the scientists, who were all wearing black lab suits, buckled him down to a table. All he could think of was how his existence had wrecked so many lives. He looked up at the sorcerers, who were getting ready to inject him with a neon green fluid, and asked: what are you going to do to me?  
  
We're giving you this fluid to see what the radiation dosage did to you. Now, to make this easier, would you mind telling us if you ever experience physical pain, and if so, where?  
  
On my back, replied Van emotionlessly. The scientists looked at eachother, and then at Van.  
  
We're going to have to ask you to roll over, and please, don't run away, said the scientists as they undid the straps on Van's hands, middle, and feet. He complied and rolled over so that he was facedown on the cold, metal table. He was fastened in, but he didn't move. There was nothing he could do, anyway. He felt a cold needle press into the skin at the base of his neck and suddenly, firey pain consumed him. He began to thrash and writhe about, and suddenly the pain targeted his back. He gave a bloodcurdling shreik and felt something explode behind him, out of him. White feathers rained down about his face and Van looked behind him in awe to the pearly white wings sprouting out of his back. But how could he have wings and not know about them? This wasn't some weird planet, this wasn't a crazy alternate universe. This was earth, where everything was conformist and never strayed beyond the bounds of reality. And even the scientists, with their equations and calculations, could not explain the beautiful, pearly white wings sprouting from Van's back. It was either a miracle, or a curse. At that very moment, Van felt as though it were both.  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N:** _Kind of a short chapter, I know. And, hahaha, a cliffie! Anyway, review everybody. I love you and such, but I might not be able to publish daily during the week, due to cello tryouts and crap... I'll try, though!  
  
Luv n stuff:  
^.~ Azure_


	8. Nightmares Come True

**A/n:**_ahaha. Cliffie! Sorry, I didn't have much initiave to start this chapter... gomen nasai all! *bows repeatedly* but, anyway, please don't slaughter me over this or Whims of Fate... I'm trying. Anyway, for more insanity read Dillys-Best-Slayer's fics. She's the best! ^__^ she's also one of my very close friends, so... *clears throat and pulls out spatula threateningly* muahaha. o_O red bull bad for azure. Also, I'm very, very sorry for all the typos... since I'm a lazy bitch, I hate reading through my work. Absolutley, positivley, cannot STAND it. Gaaaah .;; ugh. So, yes, the remarkable chapter eight in which I manage to twist up the readers' brains even more than I already have. *cackle* Onward!  
  
_**Disclaimer:**_ see chapter 1.  
_  
**~the eighth chapter~**  
  
Van thrashed around. Pain, pain was everywhere. Around him, on him, in him. Red hot arrows punctured Van's back, chest, and shoulders. Tendrils of stinging, scorching pain wound their way up his legs and arms. Without thinking, Van called out the only name he could remember, which brought him some small comfort.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomiiiiii!  
  
~*&*~  
  
Merle dashed into Van's room, turning on the light.  
  
Van? Van? she asked, looking to her brother on the futon. He was writhing about, screaming Hitomi's name at the top of his lungs. Merle could see a slight stain of blood against his arms and legs, and made her way towards her brother in horror.  
  
she asked, putting her hand over her mouth. Folken grabbed her by the upper arm.  
  
Go get Hitomi, he said. I'll try and help Van out. Merle looked to Folken, whose hair was still rumpled with sleep, and nodded. Folken moved forward, inspecting his younger brother who was twisting about in agony, and Merle ran to her room and pulled on a room. She dashed down the stairs, out the front door, and across the street to Hitomi's house, climbing up the tree, the way Van had shown her, and walking to Hitomi's window. Thank god it was open. Merle looked across the street to Van's room, and could see the light on and Folken trying to deal with Van. She gulped nervously, and carefully stepped into Hitomi's room.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi, wake up, Merle said, grabbing her by the shoulders. Hitomi sleepily opened an eye.  
  
Wha? Am I late? I thought there was no practice today. she yawned sleepily.  
  
said Merle, tucking her bathrobe tighter around herself. Van's screaming your name in his sleep. He's bleeding, too, bad, and Folken sent me to get you, Merle sniffed. Hitomi shot up from the bed and grabbed a white terry cloth bath robe and a pair of slippers. She followed Merle out the window, across the street, and tears sprung to her eyes when she entered the house. Van's screaming was more than audible, and it resonated within her soul. She dashed up the stairs ahead of Merle and slid into Van's room.  
  
Hit- Hitomi! Hitomiiiiiiii Hitooooooomiiiiiiiiiiii! Van shreiked. Hitomi pushed past Folken and ran to Van's side.  
  
Van? Van, it's okay, she said, kneeling next to him where he was on the floor, a twitching heap. I'm here.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi?! Hitooomiiiii! He screamed. Hitomi put her arms around him, rocking him back and forth.   
  
Ssh, Van, you're okay, she whispered, rocking him back and forth. Van stopped screaming, and it was obvious that he was awake. His back heaved in heavy sobs, and he buried his face in Hitomi's robe. She looked up in time to see Folken lead Merle out of the room by the upper arm, and she smiled a bit, glad that they had decided to let her and Van have their privacy. Hitomi turned back down to Van and stroked his hair, feeling his hot tears soak through her night shirt and wet her skin. She continued to whisper soothing words to him and rocked him back and forth, wondering what had happened in Vans dream to have traumatized him so. After a while, Van's sobs subsided a bit, and he looked up into Hitomi's face, his eyes watery.  
  
Hi... Hitomi? he asked, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. Hitomi looked back down at him, and saw a little boy in his eyes- a little boy afraid of losing the ones he loved.  
  
Yes, Van, it's me, said Hitomi with a smile. I'm alright, You don't need to worry. Van nodded, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was still shaking a bit, and sniffling as well, but he looked as though rationality had returned itself to him.  
  
I think, he said quietly, toying with the hem on Hitomi's bath robe, that they may be coming after us tomorrow night. Hitomi laced her fingers with his, worried about what he had said. She gently pried his hand away from the hem of her robe and rubbed his ice cold knuckles.  
  
Hitomi asked, noting the scratches on his arms.  
  
I had- have a.... feeling about it, said Van. And ususally, my feelings aren't wrong. He met her gaze wih intense emotion and Hitomi felt a jolt run through her body as she realised she was wearing only a pair of short shorts, a thin spaghetti strap shirt and a robe, and he was clad in boxers. Her eyes strayed over his naked chest, which was very nice, although a bit bloody from scratches he had inflicted on himself in his sleep. His abs were well defined and Hitomi longed to reach out and feel them for herself. Instead, she tightened her bathrobe around her figure, knotting the belt around her waist and averting her eyes.  
  
Does that feeling have to do with the dream you had? she asked, blowing a strand unsucessfully out of her eyes. Van smoothed it behind her ear and she felt him searching her face with his eyes.  
  
he said quietly- sadly. Hitomi met his eyes, and saw nothing but pain there, and wondered how much of it had been inflicted by her. She reached over to him and hugged him tight, leaning her head against his warm chest and inhaling his sweet scent.  
  
I'm right here, Hitomi said to him with her eyes closed. I'm fine.  
  
But for how long? Van asked quietly, hooking his arms around her waist and looking down at her.  
  
As long as possible, Hitomi replied, tracing circles on Van's back. I'm not going to leave you.  
  
Thank you, Van whispered quietly, burying his face in Hitomi's hair. She sighed quietly as she listened to the comforting beating of Van's heart, and in no time both were alseep in each other's arms.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Are they asleep? Folken asked Merle as she peered into Van's room. She switched off the light and pulled her head out.  
  
she nodded with a smile. They look soooo cute, she said, bouncing around a bit. Folken smiled sadly, and pulled Merle away from the door as she moved to look in again.  
  
Let them have their privacy. Van's had a rough night. Do you know what was wrong? Folken asked her. Merle shrugged.  
  
No idea. I think it wasn't just a nightmare, though. I think it might have had something to do with the radiation doasage mom and dad told us about. Merle shuddered, and gagged. It's disgusting what those jerks did to our baby brother. Folken, is there any way that we can help him? Undo what happened, or something? Merle asked, looking up at her big brother in concern. Folken put both hands on Merle's houlders and looked down at the top of her head.  
  
No, Merle. Mom and Dad tried but they were killed before they could help, Folken said, his voice wavering a bit. And in comparison to their knowledge, mine is virtually none. There's nothing we can do for Van, other than keep him from dying. Folken rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.  
  
Merle, I'm going back to bed, he said. Kindly go write a note for Mrs. Kanzaki explaining her daughter's wherabouts. I'm sure I can clear things up if she takes things the wrong way.  
  
said Merle as Folken disappeared down the staris to the master bedroom. She walked into her room as well and flicked on the light, walking through the spotless room to her desk. She opened one drawer and pulled out a pink pen with a group of orange feathers on the end, and a pad of jumbo sticky notes She rubbed the feathery end against her cheek for a moment, and then scribbled down (in perfect handwriting, of course,) a short version of what had happened to Van and why Hitomi would not be found in her room.  
  
If you have any questions or you would like to speak with my eldest brother about the matter, she wrote, feel free to call us. Merle scrawled the phone number at the bottom of the note and signed her name. Carefully, she replaced the pen in the desk and grabbed the note pad, running downstairs, out of the house and across the street. Catlike, she hopped up each branch until she reached Hitomi's window. She pushed it open and stepped into Hitomi's room. Quietly, she opened the door, plastered the sticky note to the wood, and slipped out of the house like a shadow. She returned to her house, locking the front door behind her, and slipping up to her room. She crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers, staring up at her favorite wallscroll. She sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
~*&*~  
  
When Hitomi awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her own bed. The second thing she noticed was that she was laying in a heap with Van, and they were both entangled in several blankets. The third thing she noticed was that she was still wearing all her clothes. Good.  
  
she said quietly, taking him by the shoulder and shaking him gently. Van, wake up. Hitomi remembered that Van would reach out and pull her to him, but she did nothing to prevent this from happening when he finally did.  
  
Wake up, silly,she said, kissing him on the nose. He smiled a bit in his sleep and opened one eye.  
  
You're something that I could wake up to every day and not get tired of, Van said with a yawn, sliding his hands into Hitomi's bathrobe and around her soft waist. Hitomi shivered pleasantly, and reached up and wrapped her fingers through his hair.  
  
And why is that? Hitomi asked him.  
  
Van began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Van? Hitomi? I'm coming in, so if you're doing anything embarassing, please stop, Merle called. With a groan, Van and Hitomi seperated, sitting up and trying to disentangle themselves from the random thigns on Van's floor. Merle stepped into the room, looking at them both.  
  
So, how did you sleep? she asked, though there was no suggestive tone in her voice.  
  
said Hitomi, pulling a pair of boxer shorts out from under her, blushing, and tossing them over her shoulder. Of course, they hit Van in the face.  
  
Hey! So thats where these went! he exclaimed happily. Hitomi sighed and shook her head. He was definitley doing better now.  
  
replied Merle, looking amused. Well, then, I've made pancakes and-  
  
Van yelled, jumping up and dashing past Merle. She spun slightly from his air current, and Hitomi stood up, dusting herself off.  
  
And there's also eggs, bacon, and orange juice out on the table, said Merle to Hitomi, she nodded, and followed the older girl out of the room.  
  
asked Merle quietly, do you know what was wrong with Van last night? she asked.  
  
apologized Hitomi. I didn't want to ask him. Whatever it was, it really upset him. I think it had to do with... you know.What happened when he was little, Hitomi said.  
  
Van told you? Merle asked.  
  
It's his secret to tell.  
  
Merle said, rubbing her upper arm. I guess he trusts you.  
  
Or maybe he wants me to trust him, Hitomi said. Merle was getting a hedache from Hitomi twisting the words about.   
  
Great pancakes, Merle, Van said when they stepped into the kitchen. Hitomi eyed the tall stack of pancakes teetering on Van's plate as he scarfed them down, five at a time, and sighed. She grabbed the remaining two that Merle had made, put them on her plate and poured syrup on them. She felt the pitcher jerked from her hands and looked up to see Van greedily upending it over his large pile of pancakes. Hitomi sighed and began eating, slightly put out by the fact that Van was digesting his pancakes at a rate five times faster than Hitomi. But then again, Hitomi rationalized, he needs all the extra food because of what had happened to him as a child. Hitomi shuddered a bit and finished with her pancakes, just as Van finished with his own large stack. He grinned, sat back, took a sip of orange juice, and then lashed out, grabbed the egg and bacon plate, and scarfed everything down in one fowl swoop. Hitomi choked and spluttered on her orange juice and he grinned at her.  
  
What? Growing boys need lots of foo, he said, patting his belly affectionatley.  
  
One of these days all that eating will catch up to you, said Merle, and you'll look like an old pregnant lady. Van stuck his tongue out in reply, and Hitomi giggled a bit.  
  
Oh, I can see it now, said Merle, her eyes twinkling. She clasped her hands together by her cheek and twirled about on the tips of her toes. Unruly black hair, pale face-  
  
Green, sparkling eyes, said Van, looking at Hitomi with an intense gaze and causing her to blush and look away.  
  
Oh, that would be so cute, squealed Merle, hopping about around Hitomi. Just... wait until you're getting married, okay?  
  
Hitomi squawked, her face a lovley beet red.  
  
Oh, it'lll be so cute, Merle continued, stars in her eyes. Can I be your maid of honor?  
  
Hitomi tried again, but was cut off agian.  
  
No, I suppose you'll pick Yukari for that. But, oh! I can see it now...  
  
Hitomi yelled, causing her to stop and Van to snicker. I'm only fifteen. We're not getting married any time soon. Besides, I have other things to think about than...  
  
Having sex with Van? Merle asked with a wink, causing Van to snicker uncontrollably. Hitomi shot a death glare at Van, her cheeks distinctly pink.  
  
Yes. No offense to either of you, but that is not very high on my list of priorities.  
  
But it's on the list anyway, right? Van asked, leaning towards Hitomi.  
  
Uh.... right after robbing a bank.  
  
Can I help? Van asked eagerly, a smudge of pancake on his cheek.  
  
said Hitomi. Just then, the phoen rang, and Hitomi thanked whoever it was on the other end for their good timing.  
  
Merle asked, picking it up. Yes... oh, hello Ms. Kanzaki. Hitomi suddenly decided that maybe it wasn't that good that her mother had called, after all. What? ... yes, of course, I'll send her right over. Yes... oh, no, I'm very sorry for any problems this has caused.... what? Oh, thank you. Yes... yes... of course. Okay. Goodbye. Merle hung up.  
  
Hitomi, your mom. She wants you home. Says Yukari is over there and freaking out.  
  
Oh, okay, said Hitomi, and then looked down at her attire.  
  
Could I possibly borrow an outfit, please? I don't want Yukari getting the wrong idea.  
  
said Merle, dragging Hitomi upstairs. We're about the same size, so just take anything you want.  
  
said Hitomi, looking through Merle's closet and finally deciding upon a pair of baggy jnco skater pants and a tight, baby blue spaghetti strap top. She fluffed her short hair and pulled on a pair of Merle's shoes.  
  
Thanks, Merle, Hitomi said, dashing out of the room with her pj's slung over one arm.  
  
You can leave those here, said Merle. Hitomi thanked her again and ran down the stairs.  
  
Bye, Van, she said, not noticing his jaw drop at her attire. I'll see you tonight.   
  
ab... bub.... bye, he stammered, Hitomi gave him a smile and a wave and dashed out the door, speeding across the street and hurdling over a group of bushes in less than five seconds. She threw open the door, only to be confronted by a slightly impaitent Yukari.  
  
Took you long enough, she said.  
  
Let me get something, said Hitomi, taking the stairs three at a time. She rubbed deodorant under her arms and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
So, what do you have in plan for us? Hitomi asked Yukari.  
  
said Yukari, I was thinking that we could go out and get some hair extensions done first....  
  
~*&*~  
  
Later that night, Hitomi nervously fidgeted with her white, elbow legnth gloves. She looked like a bride at her wedding- sweaty, nervous, and in a very uncomfortable dress.  
  
Yukari, are you sure this dress looks okay? she asked nervously, plucking at the midnight blue silk skirt cascading to the floor.  
  
said Yukari, fastening Hitomi's top. It was blue silk matching to the skirt, and lace up in the back. Suck in your breath, she said.  
  
squeaked Hitomi as Yukari pulled the strings as tight as they would go. Are you trying to suffocate me? she asked, slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
No, just make you pretty, replied Yukari, knotting the strings. Hitomi took a deep breath and teetered unstably on her high silver heels.  
  
You know what corsets did to women back when they had to wear them in England and stuff? she asked, looking over her shoulder at Yukari, who was doing something with Hitomi's hair (which had gotten extensions earlier that day due to Yukari's request.)  
  
I know, said Yukari. But you're not going to get liver problems. This is only for tonight, she said, nearly singeing Hitomi's hair with her curling iron.  
  
she said.   
  
Yeah yeah yeah, muttered Yukari, grabbing some hair gel and raking it through Hitomi's hair with her fingers.   
  
Um, Yuki, what are you doing? she asked.   
  
Hold still, Yukari replied. Hitomi did as she was told, having had first hand experience with what happened when Yukari was doing your hair and you didn't stay still. The memory still brought tears to Hitomi's eyes- and it wasn't tears of laughter or sadness, either.  
  
Ahh! Crap, that hurt! Hitomi squawked as Yukari pulled at some strands. But, of course, Hitomi wasn't allowed to cry because it would ruin the makeup that Yukari had so artfully applied.   
  
Hang on, you big baby, said Yukari. I'm almost done.  
  
squeaked Hitomi, her eyes moist with pain. She made a mental note to never let Yukari do her hair again. One final tug that made Hitomi feel like Yukari was ripping her scalp off, and Yukari let go and dusted her hands. Done. You should go look in the mirror, Yukari said. Hitomi teetered over to the full legnth mirror mounted on the inside of her open closet door and stared.   
  
A beauty, two inches taller than Hitomi, stared at her through the depths of the mirror. She looked to be a goddess, with her pale, slim figure, over which a sleek, naby blue two peice gown was draped. It fit Hitomi's curves perfectly, and her now-longer hair was mounted on the top of her head in a curling bun. Several loose, curling tendrils hung down, shimmering slightly. Around her neck was her pink pendant, with matching earrings and a bracelet. Her eyes were powdered with light blue and her lips were plush and pink.  
  
was all Hitomi could manage. Yukari stood back and admired her handiwork.  
  
You look nice, she said. Might I say, you look to be maybe twenty or something. Hitomi smiled, pulling at the elbow legnth white gloves again, and then picked up her matching purse.  
  
What time is it? Hitomi asked, looking through it. Lipstick, face shimmer, eye shadow, breath mints, money... everything that would fit that was useful.  
  
It's almost seven, said Yukari, checking her watch. Hitomi shrugged.  
  
Did my mom ever get back? she asked.  
  
replied Yukari. Not yet. I think you should get Folken to drive you, or something. Or Merle if you don't use her jeep because it'll mess up your hair.  
  
Eh, Van's supposed to come get me, replied Hitomi. Driving arrangements are his deal.  
  
Watch him get a pink limmo, snorted Yukari. She stretched, her arms held high above her head, twisting her torso back and forth a bit. That'd be amusing.  
  
said Hitomi. Van's not that stupid...  
  
You sure about that? Didn't he start bouncing around singing about free food after you reminded him about the party? she asked. Hitomi blushed a furious shade of pink.  
  
Well... yes. But that's just the way Van is, Hitomi said. Yukari shrugged and walked over to inspect the pictures of Van in drag from the first few days of summer, and laughed.  
  
You sure about that? she asked, pointing to one of Van looking pissed with his lovely makeup on. He could be a lovely girl. Hitomi glared.  
  
I already told you that I only did that to him because he made me say that I loved him.  
  
But it's true isn't it? asked Yukari, shaking a finger and winking. Hitomi blushed redder, and then all color drained from her face when the doorbell rang.   
  
He's here, Hitomi stuttered. Ohmigod, Yukari, do I look alright? Do we need to tighten my dress or anything?  
  
Hitomi, you're fine, replied Yukari with a sigh. Don't keep the poor boy waiting. Hitomi carefully made her way down the stairs and opened the door. Van was standing at the door looking very HOT in his tuxedo, though his hair was as messy as ever. He held a boquet of white roses.  
  
Hey Van, Hitomi said shyly, tossing her hair out of her eyes. Van paled.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Even though Van had done everything in his power to keep this from happening, it was coming true. His dream. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
he said, and then turned around and looked at the limmo. We can't go to the party.  
  
Hitomi asked, obviously taken aback. She pulled Van by the shirt collar into the house and shooed Yukari away.  
  
What do you mean? she whispered quietly. Does it have something to do with the dream you had last night? Van nodded, his eyes widened.  
  
I can tell you exactly what will happen. We'll get in the limmo, and go to the shopping center. A wall will open up, and we'll get taken ino a car lift. It will go down and we'll drive out into an underground parking garage. You'll rip up the hem of your dress and try to run, but a girl our age with blonde hair will catch you. A boy our age with silver hair will climb out of the limmo, and they'll take us both prisoner. You'll have your memory erased. I'll be experimented on. Merle will be captured and Yukari will be brainwashed.  
  
And my mother? Hitomi asked, her voice quiet with fear. The man in the limmo outside honked.  
  
Van's eyes went wide.  
  
Hitomi, your mother will die in a car crash. She may already be dead. But if we stay here, we can avoid this. We'll get the cal from the hospital and have Merle drive us down there.  
  
But, Van, Hitomi trembled, what about Folken? Van looked away, tears visible in his eyes.  
  
I tried to stop him, but he went to get the limmo. If my dream is right, Folken has been killed, and dumped in a bush about a mile out of town. Hitomi brought her hand up to cover her mouth, shaking. Suddenly, she dashed to the bathroom, and threw up. Van walked outside and stood maybe five feet from the limmo.  
  
he yelled into the glass, Hitomi is sick. We can't go. Could you take the limmo back, please? The figure behind the glass nodded, and drove away. Van walked back into the house and sat down at the couch, his head in his hands. Yukari was in the bathroom, and Van could hear her talking to Hitomi.  
  
But you're going to get kicked off the team, she said. A loud retch and a splash from Hitomi followed.  
  
Call them and tell them I caught the flu, Hitomi said weakly. Yukari walked out of the bathroom looking confused.  
  
She was fine an hour ago, she puzzled. Van looked up at her, and Yukari just walked past him, ignoring him. She picked up the phone and dialed, explaining why Hitomi wouldn't be present at the party. Van walked into the bathroom. where Hitomi was kneeling in front of the toilet, herdress loosened, no longer looking like a goddess.  
  
We might want to get you into something more comfortable, Van said. Hitomi nodded and Van helped her to her feet. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, feeling sick himself. He saw the clothes Merle had leant her neatly laid out on the bed. Yukari's voice wafted up from below, and Van could hear her explaining the predicament. Carefully, Van set Hitomi on her bed, and immediatley began to remove her top. Van turned and walked ou of the room, allowing Hitomi some privacy, and leaned against the wall.  
  
What? Yes, of course. Yes, sir. Okay. Goodbye. Yukari hung up, and Van felt the queasiness stir in his stomach, bile sloshing around uncontrollably and rising in his throat. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Yukari answered.   
  
Hello? What? Yes, this is the Kanzaki residence..... oh my god. Yukari let the phone clatter to the floor. She came up the stairs, pale as a ghost, and looked at Van.  
  
We know, he said quietly. Go across the street. She will take us to the hospital.  
  
said Yukari quietly, looking shell shocked. Hitomi came out of her room, her hair removed from the elegant hairstyle and now only a mass of ringlets hanging down past her shoulders. She twined it up in a black clip, though ome strands escaped, and pulled on a coat.  
  
I suppose we'd better get this over with, she said to Van. He nodded and sniffed. Yukari walked down the stairs, and Van held up a finger to Hitomi. He walked into her room, pulled off his dress shirt and pants, leaving a pair of jeans and a blue tool shirt. He was glad, in an ironic sort of way, that he had seen this coming. He dumped the clothes on Hitomi's bed and walked out of the room.  
  
I knew, he said simply when she inspected his clothing. She nodded, and took his hand. They shakily made their way down the stairs, both having lost someone dear to them. Outside, Merle was waiting in her jeep.  
  
Van, have you seen Folken? she asked.  
  
He went to return the limmo, he said. Merle nodded, grave, and Van and Hitomi climbed into the back, Yukari into the passenger seat. Merle sped off, and no music floated merrily around the group. Instead, death loomed over them all, and Van knew there was nothing that could be done- that he and Hitomi would be taken away by the organisation within the time of a month. And when it came to gut instincts and predictions, Van was never wrong.  
  
The group reached the hospital and rushed into the emergency room. Hitomi signed them in, and they were led off down echoing, sterile white corridors by a nurse in green.  
  
Miss Kanzaki, said the nurse, leading Hitomi into her mother's room. I'm afraid that your mother isn't going to make it.  
  
Van stared at the gruesome sight before him. Mrs. Kanzaki was covered in blood and bandages, her face pale. Her hair was still done up in the neat bun from work, and her eyes opened slightly. She looked to her daughter, moving her lips a bit, and Hitomi rushed over to her parent.  
  
Oh, mom, said Hitomi, her eyes filling with tears, running forward and taking her mother's hand as the beeping on the heart rate monitor slowed, and then stopped. whispered Hitomi, crying into the sheets covering her mother's corpse. The put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder, and led her out of the room.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N: **_How is that for a nice bit of angst? Gosh, it seems to be a bad habit of mine to start a chapter out all happy and fluffy and then end it with blood and angst_


	9. Dilandau, Suitcases, and Sad Goodbyes

**A/N:** _Oh god... it's June 11. JUNE! Aiyeeeeesh. I've been slacking off on this way too much. Sorry, guys. But had real life shit to deal with (I'm sure you all know the feeling) and I was in Disney World all last week. But, yeah. So, here we are. The much awaited chapter nine.   
_  
**Disclaimer**: _see chapter1_  
  
**~the ninth chapter~**  
  
Hitomi sniffled, rolled up in her comforter, her eyes blotchy from tears. A knock sounded at her door, and she buried further into her cocoon of blankets.  
  
Come in, she said, her voice muffled from sobbing and the layers of blankets surrounding her. She instantly knew it was Van when the door shut quietly. Merle never shut the door. Hitomi resisted the urge to laugh at herself. She was thinking about who would shut doors or not when her mother was dead?  
  
Hey, Hitomi, said Van, sitting down next to her on the bed. Hitomi sniffled, only her sandy brown, lumpy extensions showing from one end of the blankets and her feet sticking out from the other.  
  
Hey Van, Hitomi replied, feeling him wrap his warm arms around her middle. Any news on Folken? Folken had been found not long after the car crash had happened, mostly dead in a bush. He was in intensive care in the hospital, and nobody except Merle, Van, and Hitomi were allowed to visit him.  
  
He's still comatose, said Van, but other than that, his condition is getting better. Merle's gone to visit him.  
  
said Hitomi, venturing out of her blankets and clinging to Van.  
  
What's going to happen to me? she sniffled, burrowing into his chest. He held her protectivley, rocking her back and forth.  
  
I don't know, he said. I don't know.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Allen sat at his desk, puffing on a cigar and tapping his fingers together.  
  
So, you see, said Dilandau, Celena nodding next to him, if we were to hack the government files and alter them, reading you to be a blood relation, we might be able to acheive custody of the girl. It would undoubtably lure the test subject back, and we would also get the proceeds from the Olympic activities, further boosting our organization's fundings. Dilandau looked hopefully at Allen, and Celena gulped.  
  
Interesting, Mister Albatou, said Allen, peering at Dilandau through the gloom. It is undoubatbly a good plan. However, the only proeblem I see is existing relations.  
  
Well, you see, said Celena, stepping forward and laying several papers on her brother's desk, I took the liberty of hacking into the government files- no alterations, of course. What I found was very interesting. Apparently, there is a father and a brother. The parents were divorced, and the father will be taking the brother to America. There are no relations on either the father or the mother's side. So, we just edit some of these files here to show that we're a distant relation, and we're in business. Celena looked up at her brother and stepped back to stand next to Dilandau again. Allen shuffled through the papers, and looked up at the two teenagers.  
  
I will give your plan careful consideration, he said. In the meantime, you are excused and free for the rest of the day.  
  
Yes, sir, they said, bowing in unison and turning to leave.  
  
Oh, and Albatou, said Allen, You need to check up with the scientists.  
  
Yes, sir, said Dilandau, looking unhappy. Allen smirked twistedly as the two left the room and split up, Dilandau going left and Celena going right. His expression turned pensive as he looked down at the pile of papers on the desk, shuffling the pages about and reading through. Halfway through the seventeenth page, his mind began to wander to his younger sister, and Albatou.  
  
Why, why oh why had he allowed the scientists to do the alteration experiments on his baby sister?  
  
  
_Brother? Brother, what's going on?  
  
Don't worry, Celena. You've gotten sick. The scientists will cure you.  
  
Brother! Brother, it hurts! Make them stop. Make them stop...... _  
  
The dull screaming echoing between Allen's ears caused the blonde to rub his eyes and set the papers down.  
  
_Mister Shezar? The expirement is complete. Your sister's DNA has been altered enough so that she will be the perfect agent.  
  
What did you do with her genetic faults?  
  
We performed a DNA replication, sir.  
  
You've created a seperate being?  
  
Yes, sir. Unfortunatley, the boy is unstable..._  
  
Allen's head snapped up at the knock at his door.  
  
he said, sitting up straight and collecting himself. Gaddess stepped in, holding a clipboard and a pen.  
  
Mister Shezar, sir, he said, walking over to Allen's desk, We need a few signatures.  
  
What for? asked Allen, taking the clipboard and pen and reading through the page.  
  
We need the signature to acquire the parts for our mecha research... Allen finished reading through the page, and then scribbled his signature at the bottom on the line.  
  
How is the research coming? asked Allen.   
  
It's coming very well, sir, said Gaddess. About a few more months and we should have a breakthrough.  
  
Good, good, said Allen. Gaddess bowed and left, and Allen looked back to the pile of papers back on the desk.  
  
Kanzaki Hitomi...  
  
He reached for the buzzer on his desk and pressed the button once.  
  
Agent C, came the familiar sound of his sister's voice.   
  
said Allen, reclining in his chair, put the plan into action.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi fidgited nervously with her comforter, twitching it occasionally. She blearily looked around her room, sniffling occasionally and rubbing her red eyes.  
  
Several hours ago, Hitomi had recieved a phone call informing her that she would be moving in to live with a distant relation of hers- a man and his sister who went by the name of Hitomi inwardly wondered whether or not it was the same Shezar as the owner of the Shezar Shopping Centers. Probably more than likley.  
  
Van said quietly, wrapping his arms around Hitomi's stomach. Hitomi leaned back on him, feeling the hopeless sort of despair surrounding them both.  
  
I don't want to go, Van, she said softly. I don't want to leave you.  
  
What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, Van said softly to Hitomi, rocking her. She sniffled and nodded.  
  
I promise that I won't let this kill me, Van. I promise that I'll come back to you.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi sat dully in the back of the limmo. Everything from the past few weeks had been a blur, starting with her mothers death. Hitomi leaned her head against the window, watching as the limmo headed straight for a brick wall. She knew that she was being taken away by the organization. She knew there was nothing possible for her to do to stop it.  
  
The limmo drove into a lift, and Hitomi watched as dim, artificial lighting took control. They had not been in the lift more than a minute when the limmo drove out and into a dim parking garage. Hitomi nervously twirled the ring that Van had given her as a parting gift, sniffling as the limmo came to a stop. There was a tall, blonde man standing in wait, with a silver haired boy on one side of him, and a blonde haired girl on the other side. Behind them were numerous workers. Hitomi allowed herself to be escorted out of the car.  
  
Miss Kanzaki Hitomi, said the tall blonde man, walking towards her. The olympian. How very nice to see that you have joined us at last. A shiver ran up Hitomi's spine, but she remained tall, her chin held proud.   
  
It's so nice to see, added the man, that you're in good health. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Allen Shezar. Doubtless you already know my name. The boy with the silver hair is Dilandau Albatou. The girl with the blonde hair is Celena Shezar. We're pleased to welcome you here, Miss Kanzaki, but I am afraid that if you speak of the existence of thie organization to any one, you will be exterminated. Any questions?  
  
Hitomi held her chin high, trembling but refusing to bow. Allen smiled.  
  
Good. Now then. Celena will lead you to your room. You will not contact me without extreme need, and you will only adress me as sir. Breakfast at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. You'll be eating with the rest of the workers here. Celena and Dilandau will show you around and be your guides. You got any problems, take it to them. Are we clear?  
  
Hitomi said softly. Allen smiled again.  
  
Excellent. Celena! he barked. The blonde girl hurried forward, not even looking at Hitomi. Show Miss Kanzaki to her room.  
  
Yes, sir. Celena flicked a signal at Dilandau, who hurried over to Hitomi (scowling at Celena) and picked up her few bags. Let's go, Kanzaki, Celena said icily, setting off down the hall at a brisk pace.  
  
What're you all doing? Get back to work? Dilandau barked at a group of boys in blue. They jumped and ran off down one corridor, while Celena shooed away the rest of the workers. Hitomi followed the swiftly walking blonde down several hallways, feeling nervous as they turned several corners. Celena stopped her at a key pad and quickly punched in a code, causing two metal doors to slide open, revealing another hallway. This one, though, had carpeted floors, and the atmosphere was less foreboding.There was nobody in sight now, and Celena slowed down. She turned to face Hitomi, and began to walk backwards.  
  
said Celena to a slightly astounded Hitomi. I'm sorry about Mr. Shezar- he doesn't put too much emotional attachment on people.  
  
A regular asshole, grunted Dilandau. Hitomi looked around the corridor nervously.  
  
Aren't you worried about cameras? she asked, checking all the shadowed corners. Celena gave a weak smile.  
  
No. There aren't any cameras in this corridor. It's the dormitory corridor for the higher agents and yourself, and is the most secure hall, next to Mr. Shezar's. Hitomi wondered again why she refused to adress the man as her brother, and decided that she didn't know.  
  
They don't have any reason to monitor this hallway, grunted Dilandau, dropping a suitcase but catching it with his foot. Only those with coded access can get in, which is only me, my men, Celena here and soon to be you. Cel, help me out with these suitcases!  
  
sniffed Celena. You put a rat in my bed. You know I hate rats. Dilandau grinned mischeviously.  
  
Well, excuse me, he said. I didn't think Miss I'm-the-best-spy-so-shut-up-Albatou would be afraid of a little rat...  
  
At least I'm not afraid of water, retorted Celena. Dilandau grumbled something about fire and nearly dropped another suitcase. Hitomi smiled slightly- they didn't seem to be so bad. What was she thinking?! These were her enemies. These were the people that had tortured Van.  
  
Hitomi stopped smiling.  
  
And this is your room, said Celena, rapping the metal door with her knuckle. She pressed her hand against the access pad and the door slid open. Hitomi stepped in and quickly moved out of the way for Dilandau, who dahsed in balancing several suitcases. They fell to the floor with a crash, and Celena sighed, shaking her head.  
  
My room is the one on the left of this, said Celena, and Dilandau's is directly across the hall from mine. I'm guessing you want to be alone for a while, so shall I come get you at dinner?  
  
Yes, please, said Hitomi quietly, looking down. Dilandau brushed himself off and walked over to Celena.  
  
You need anything, just ask, said Dilandau. Hitomi nodded.  
  
I will. Celena dragged Dilandau out of the room and the door hissed shut. Hitomi looked to her suitcases on the ground, and piled them neatly by the closet. She then laid down on her disgustingly huge bed, twirling her ring around and gazing at it.  
  
Oh. Van....  
  
Hitomi began to cry.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Dilandau pressed his ear to the door, hearing the soft sobbing. Celena dragged him away from the metal by the collar.  
  
You jerk, she hissed. Give the poor girl some privacy.  
  
I think she'd make a good Dragonslayer, Dilandau stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Dragonslayer? What does that have to do with anything? Celena asked in exasperation, setting off down the hallway with Dilandau next to her.  
  
It might make her feel better? Dilandau offered.  
  
Oh yeah, sure, snorted Celena. Dilandau, you've forgotten. She thinks of us as her enemies.  
  
Aren't we, though? Dilandau asked gravely. We're just using her as bait and for money...  
  
Celena stopped and sighed. Yes... yes, I suppose you're right.  
  
Then why not make her feel like she actually contributes, rather than is just here as bait and for the income? he asked.   
  
Celena looked to Hitomi's door.  
  
I don't know... it could wreck her reputation as an olympian.  
  
We could teach her not to get caught. Like us.  
  
said Celena hesitantly.   
  
~*&*~  
  
Van sat, staring down at his mug of tea, at the kitchen table. Across from him, Merle sniffled. Van gulped down some of his tea, and then slammed his mug violently down on the table.  
  
Van, please don't break my mug, said Merle, her eyes red and bleary.  
  
Van cursed quietly. Hitomi's as good as dead. She's with that damned Shezar...  
  
But there's nothing we can do! sobbed Merle, clutching her napkin to her face. How can we help her, Van? How can we get her away from him, without sacrificing you?  
  
I would gladly sacrifice myself to save her, Van said angrily.  
  
But it won't do any good, replied Merle sadly. They'll be keeping her for the income she brings in from the olympics. You're just a bonus.  
  
I know... I know.... said Van quietly, sadly. I just don't want to see her come to harm like I did.  
  
sniffled Merle. They won't be able to hurt her.  
  
Just erase her memory, replied Van sadly. Merle sniffled with a nod. I just wish there was something we could do...  
  
~*&*~  
  
Hitomi laid on her bed, turning the ring from Van over in her hands, remembering their parting.   
  
_ said Van, hugging her close as she cried quietly, I wish there was some way I could keep you from going.  
  
I don't want to leave, Hitomi sniffled. Van rocked her back and forth, and then dug into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, a simple silver band with an emerald embedded in it rested in his palm. Hitomi took it with a gasp.  
  
Oh, Van... it's beautiful. Hitomi turned it over in her hands, admiring it from every angle.  
  
I was going to give it to you the night of the party... Hitomi slipped the ring onto her hand, and twined her arms around Van's neck.  
  
Van, I love you, she said, choking up a bit. Don't ever, ever forget that.  
  
I won't, he said, leaning down to meet her lips. One last beautiful, breathtaking kiss...  
  
A car horn honked.  
  
I promise that I'll come back to you..._  
  
  
Hitomi wiped the stinging tears at the edges of her eyes away and buried her face in her pillow. A knock sounded at her door. Hitomi sat up and hid the ring under a vase of flowers, swiping at her eyes.  
  
Come in, she called, willing her voice not to crack. Celena stepped into the room, the door sliding almost silently shut behind her.  
  
Celena asked. Dinner will be ready in a few. Would you like some help cleaning up?  
  
I'll be fine, Hitomi sniffled. Celena raised one eyebrow at the girl's rumpled attire. I think.  
  
Alright then, said Celena, patting Hitomi on the back. Um.. Hitomi... said Celena, we may not have the best of pasts, and we might not be in the best of situations. But I think it would help us both out worlds if you and I could be friends... she cleared her throat nervously, and Hitomi looked up.  
  
I don't know if I can trust you... Hitomi said. Celena held out her hand, revealing several small, black chips.  
  
Hitomi, these are memory chips. Mr. Shezar was going to have a chip planted in your shoulder and your memory erased, but I wouldn't let him.  
  
They were going to erase my memory? Hitomi gasped, horrified. Celena nodded gravely.  
  
As a sign of friendship, I kept them from doing so. I hope that you can trust me.... Hitomi looked down at the chips in Celena's hand, and picked one up, turning it over. She placed the chip back down on Celena's hand.  
  
These chips, Celena continued, are one of a kind. They're impossible to replicate, and a scientist only has one chance at properly creating this chip. It's specific to the DNA, you see... Hitomi wondered what Celena was getting at. A grin spread across the other girl's face, and quite suddenly, Celena had smashed the chips against the wall next to Hitomi.   
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide as she looked back up at the wildly grinning Celena.  
  
Ready for dinner?  
  
~*&*~  
  
**A/N:**_ Okay, okay, I know it was short, and probably rather disappointing, but I'm doing my best, here! I don't know when you can expect the next chapter, but.. meh. Feel free to flame me for this chapter, and all suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
_  
_~Azure_


End file.
